Secrets Should Be Kept Secrets
by glittering moonlight
Summary: Alicia is ready to have her revenge on Massie...and with some top-secret information, she sure can. But will she make the right choice and let it go, or will she go ahead with her plan and destroy Massie Block? AU, set during Revenge of the Wannabes. *SYOC Closed*
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is dedicated to dreamsareinfinity6, who inspired me to write a Clique fanfic in the first place.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Prologue-**

Todd Lyons was being paid $200 to get Massie Block's diary for Alicia Rivera, and so he did it, quickly, sneakily, and most importantly, without getting caught. So he got his money, and Alicia got what she wanted most: Massie Block's deepest, darkest secrets.

* * *

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**November 14th**

**4:57 PM**

Alicia flipped through Massie's overly purple diary. It was shiny and glossy, and her fuzzy purple pen was still in it. From what Alicia had read so far, Massie hated bugs a lot, was very insecure about losing her friends, and her first lip-kiss was...TODD LYONS! Guh-ross! Alicia was sure she could get Comma Dee to announce it to all of OCD the next day, and she, Alicia Rivera, would be the newest Alpha of OCD. Massie, oops, sorry, May-sie, would have to move far, far away to get away from the humiliation. And there were more secrets to come! Of course, if Alicia told Kristen and Dylan about it...they would be humiliated x10 and would ah-bviously join her. What a genius idea! Alicia flipped through the pages once more, and found out that May-sie liked Cam, talked to Bean and Brownie, and hated being called May-sie. And, she likes Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bars...fat much? Alicia, smirking, opened her cell phone and called Dean.

"Dean?...Yeah, I need a ride to BADS...How could you forget?!...Kay...Sure, in fifteen minutes...Kay...Yeah, pick up Olivia too...Sure...Kay, thanks, bye." Alicia turned off her iPhone 3 (which was the latest iPhone at the time.** A/N: Kay. I dunno when iPhone was invented, so I just made it up and assumed that in this world, iPhone 3 was new in 2008. Kay?**)

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**November 14th**

**5:19 PM**

"Mom!" Massie called.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Kendra Block hurried into her only daughter's room. It had white walls, and tons of purple.

"Mom, did you see my diary and pen anywhere?" Massie asked, big baby tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No. Massie, did you look everywhere?"

"Yah!" Massie snapped. "I looked all over my room; in the kitchen; in the spa; in the gym; EVERYWHERE! And I cannot find it anywhere!"

Massie started to sob, and big, fat, baby tears fell onto Kendra's lap.

"Honey, we can get you a new one," Kendra reassured.

"B-b-but all my SECRETS ARE IN IT!" Massie wailed, slamming her fist onto her desk.

Kendra, not sure what to do, patted Massie on the back and headed out. Massie, on the other hand, was still in hysterics.

_What if someone, like Alicia, found it? Then, I would be doomed. She would find out my worst fears, and my most awful memories. Why, oh, why, does my diary AND lucky pen have to be missing?_

Massie calmed down a bit and opened her Palm Pilot, and started to write the State of the Union.

**State of the Union**

**IN** **OUT**

Mothers Fathers

Claire Alicia

New Diary Old Diary

Finding Diaries Writing in Diaries

* * *

** Five Pretty Girls are about to get ugly..**.

**Alicia Rivera**: Is holding the thing that will determine Massie's downfall and Alicia's uprise. Will she make the right choice and give it up, or will she keep it and be the Alpha? Teen Vogue interview coming up...may also help with popularity, no? Looking for members.

**Massie Block**: Massie's diary has been stolen, and she HAS TO FIND IT! If it fell into the wrong hands...Massie is so going down. Has accepted Kuh-laire, but will Claire stay or join the rivals?

**Kristen Gregory:** Soccer is getting easier, and so is school. Catfight coming...better watch out...and she does NAWT want to get suspension...

**Dylan Marvil**: Is stuck between Alicia and Massie. Has her second thoughts about Massie. The thing is...Massie or Alicia?

**Claire Lyons**: Has finally been accepted into the PC. But...what happens when Alicia wants her to join her new group? And Massie keeps telling her to stop the relationship with Cam...should she?

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. But it's like the Prologue. Yah, this is my first Clique story. So as stated above, I do need some characters for Alicia's new clique. No, I do nawt want Kori and Strawberry in this story. They suck. I'm looking for a delta, gamma, and omega. Olivia Ryan is still gonna be in this story, but she doesn't have to be beta. Yah.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Screen name:**

**Appearance:**

**Pet(s):**

**Favorite Designer(s):**

**Favorite Game:**

**What's Your Style:**

**Personality:**

**Best friend:**

**Why do you want to join Alicia:**

**Pet Peeve:**

**Best Known For:**

**Boyfriend/Crush (can be OC):**

**Position (Delta, Gamma, Omega, or even BETA):**

**There! Fill it out, and it can be in a PM or a review. Yah. Thanks. :) **

**Note: This will be updated sooner if I get the OCs sooner. Next update will probably be around Wednesday or Thursday.**


	2. The Double Trouble Girls

**Chanel Walker**: Is the new delta of Alicia's clique, The Double Trouble Girls.

**Lola Reno**: Is the beta of Alicia's new clique, TDTG.

**Alicia Rivera**: Ready to be alpha. Still trying to recruit someone from the PC. Who? Claire, Kristen, or Dylan?

**Claudia Chen**: Is now the gamma in an A-lister's clique! Good for her. But trying to stay in will be harder than ever.

**Olivia Ryan**: Omega of Alicia's clique. Will do anything to become beta.

**Massie Block**: Needs to find her diary, ay-sap. And she knows that Alicia and Olivia cheated...

**Kristen Gregory**: Doesn't know who to trust... But, her only choices are Massie and Alicia. Who will she choose?

**Claire Lyons**: Ready to stand by whoever she chooses, but _who?_And Cam is cuter than ever.

**Dylan Marvi**l: With Alicia wanting her, will she go or will she stay?

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**_

* * *

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**November 14th**

**6:38 PM**

Alicia took all of Massie's secrets and wrote them in a list:

_*Loves Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bars_

_*First Lip-Kiss: Todd Lyons_

_*Hates Bugs_

_*Scared that the PC will abandon her_

_*Likes Cam_

_*Talks to pets_

_*Hates being called May-sie_

Alicia flipped open her iPhone 3 and texted Olivia Ryan.

**HolaGrrl**: Heyyyy, grl!

**OliviaR.**: Hi Leesh

Alicia rolled her eyes. Leave it to Olivia to come up with the most boring screen name ever.

**HolaGrr**l: What up?

**OliviaR.**: Practicing jazz

**HolaGrrl**: With ur phone? O.O

**OliviaR**.: Ya, in an app

**HolaGrrl**: ...Oh, ok...

Alicia rolled her eyes and left that text chain alone. How stupid could Olivia be at times?

She turned on her iMac and IMed Massie, who was online.

**HolaGrrl**: Heyyy

**Massiekur**: heyyy

**HolaGrrl:** I won't b coming 2 ur sleepover on fri.

**Massiekur:** y not?

**HolaGrrl**: Ummm

**Massiekur**: Backstabbing?

_**Massiekur has logged off at 6:46 PM.**_

Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed. How could Massie be so smart at times?

_**HolaGrrl has logged off at 6:47 PM.**_

Alicia needed her beauty sleep, and she needed plenty of energy to scout for members for her clique.

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**November 14th**

**6:51 PM**

Massie was fuming. Alicia was backstabbing her. Puh-lease, if Alicia even started her own clique, she could never get where Massie was at! And, WHO HAD STOLEN HER DIARY?! Massie, sighing, logged into IM once more. SexySportsBabe, BigRedHead, and Clairebear were all online. Great.

**Massiekur**: heyy

**BigRedHead**: yo

**Clairebear**: what up?

**Massiekur**: alicia is OUT

**SexySportsBabe**: what?

**BigRedHead**: Why?

**Massiekur**: backstabbing, cheating, not coming 2 sleepover

**Clairebear**: It's not the sleepover yet

**Massiekur**: she said not coming

**SexySportsBabe**: What do u mean?

**Massiekur**: Whatevs. alicia is now not GLU, now EW

**Clairebear**: What's EW

**BigRedHead**: Eternal Wannabe

**Massiekur**: GTG bye

_**Massiekur has logged off at 7 PM.**_

_**SexySportsBabe has logged off at 7:01 PM. (Bye guys! Mom coming..)**_

_**BigRedHead has logged off at 7:01 PM.**_

_**Clairebear has logged off at 7:02 PM.**_

* * *

**Octavian Country Day School—OCD**

**Ms. Johnson's Pre-Algebra Class**

**November 15th**

**11:07 AM**

Alicia snorted and rolled her eyes. Ms. Johnson's classes were boring x10. She looked over and saw Massie texting. Alicia lifted her phone as well.

**HolaGrrl**: Olivia, let's recruit ppl today lunch

**OliviaR**.: K

Alicia lifted her head up. Ms. Johnson was droning on about how x plus y is the same as y plus x. Um, duh? Don't we all know that?

Alicia took out the list of Massie's secrets. She re-read them, slowly and carefully.

_*Loves Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bars_

_*First Lip-Kiss: Todd Lyons_

_*Hates Bugs_

_*Scared that the PC will abandon her_

_*Likes Cam_

_*Talks to pets_

_*Hates being called May-sie_

By the point that Alicia had read the list over 20 times, the bell rang for lunch. Relieved, Alicia dragged herself out of her desk.

* * *

**OCD—The Café**

**Table 16**

**November 15th**

**12:06 PM**

Alicia sat next to Olivia and surveyed the mass of girls in the café. She spotted a willowy girl with shiny dark hair, bright blue eyes, and was dressed in either Miu Miu or Max Mara. Alicia beckoned at her. The girl hurried over.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You, my friend, have been invited to my clique!" Alicia announced.

"Ah-mazing!" the girl gushed. "I'm Lola Reno."

"You're beta," Alicia instructed. "Help me look for some other alpha-worthy girls, will you?"

After a few minutes of gazing, Lola pointed to the direction of the sushi bar. "How about that girl?"

Alicia analyzed the girl Lola was pointing at. She was wearing head-to-toe Ella Moss. She was tall, fully-tanned, her hair was gorgeous, and her lips were to die for. This girl was pretty x10. "Okay, she'll do." Alicia pointed at the girl and made a beckoning gesture. The girl carried her lunch tray and fast-walked over.

"Hi, I'm Chanel Walker," the girl introduced herself.

"You're delta." Alicia gestured at the girls hurrying around the café. "Help us find one more, will you?"

"Sure!" Chanel grinned and started searching around with her eyes. Her eyes darted back and forth, until they landed on one girl: a girl with thick, black-brown hair and big brown eyes, who was dressed in a variety of designers, including Ella Moss, DKNY, and Ralph Lauren. "Her?"

She will do. "Sure, Chanel." Alicia smiled. Chanel smiled back. Alicia allowed Lola to beckon the girl over.

"Hello?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"Hi," Alicia smiled warmly, and felt relieved when she saw the girl relax a bit.

"I'm Claudia Chen," the girl introduced herself.

"Congrats, you've been chosen as gamma of The Double Trouble Girls!" Alicia announced, also letting Olivia, Lola, and Chanel know the name of their clique.

"Ehmagawd!" Claudia bounced and air-clapped.

The early bell rang, signaling five minutes left of lunch.

"My house, 6 PM," Alicia instructed. The girls nodded yes.

And they parted ways for the day.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Any suggestions or ideas? If anyone else wants to submit an OC, I can kick Olivia out, but first come, first serve, ya know... :)**


	3. Sleepovers and the Final Secret

-Chapter 3: The Last Secret and Sleepovers-

_"Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down." -Oprah Winfrey_

* * *

**Alicia Rivera**: Has her clique, the Double Trouble Girls. Not looking for anyone else anymore. Her clique is perfect! Ready to spill Massie's secrets, but is waiting for the perfect time. Besides, there might be yet another secret in that diary.

**The Double Trouble Girls**: Lola; beta: Is excited times 10 for the friday sleepover. Chanel; delta: Is trying to be beta. Will do up to anything to get the spot.

Claudia; gamma: Is trying to beat Kristen at soccer, and is getting even more ah-mazing at dance. Will Alicia kick her out because of jealousy?

Olivia; omega: Has given up on becoming beta. Maybe gamma? Just got another nose job...

**Massie Block**: Her diary is still missing, and what's with Alicia's little crew? They might even beat the PC...but with Duh-livia Ryan, they don't have that much of a chance, do they? Has her eye on Cam Fisher. Derrington is also cuh-ute!

**The Pretty Committee**: Kristen; beta: Has been upgraded to beta position. Still friends with Claudia, but Claudia is improving...she even beat Kori to second best athlete. So should Kristen hate Claudia or continue to be friends with her?

Dylan; Delta: Lost the weight, but hasn't moved up a notch in the PC. She might just create her own group...

Claire; Gamma: Went up a notch since Alicia left. Has a crush on Cam Fisher, and his green eye. Massie still says Cam is a wannabe. What's with that?

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is trying to all stay friends.**_

* * *

**Block Estate**

**GLU HeadQuarters**

**November 17th**

**8:09 PM**

Massie, dressed in her purple silk pajamas from Miu Miu, **(A/N: Sorry, but I'm not a good designer know-it-all...so I just make up random outfits from random designers. Live with it, will you? Please?**) was ah-nnoyed that both Kristen and Dylan had not yet arrived. Kuh-laire had, of course, but she looked kind of pathetic in her Powerpuff Girls pajamas. And besides, Claire was just sitting on her sleeping bag, staring off into space, occasionally popping a gummy or two into her mouth.

The screen door slid open. "Aaahhh!" Massie screamed. Then, she heard Kristen's phlegmy cackle. "Oh, it's just you," Massie tried to calm down. "I thought you were a murderer or something."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Sure. Hey, where's Dyl?"

Massie shrugged. "I have no idea. I called her. And texted her. Wanna listen to some music?"

Kristen nodded. Massie turned on the radio, and "I Knew You Were Trouble", by Taylor Swift blasted out. (**A/N: Live with this too. I'm just gonna make their music the music that is popular right now, kay?**) Kristen and Massie bounced to the beat, while Claire took out a well-worn note that was all wrinkled from being read too much.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie put her palm up. "Hand that over. It looks guh-ross!"

Claire, not sure what to do, just handed Cam's note to Massie. Massie took a look at it, and handed it back to Claire.

"If you don't get rid of this by next Friday, consider yourself OUT!" Massie ordered.

"Why?" Claire asked, feeling confused.

Massie sighed. "Cam, you see, is a Harris wannabe. Don't you get it?"

Claire shook her head. "No."

Massie rolled her eyes. "KUH-LAIRE! Cam always wears a leather jacket. Harris much?

And his green eye is so totally Harris!"

"Um, okay...?" Claire asked, sounding very baffled.

"What up?" Dylan asked, walking in. "You left the door open."

"That was Kristen." Massie offered as an explanation. "Why are you so late?"

"My sisters had to tell my mom that I didn't clean my room!" Dylan rolled her eyes.

Claire giggled, and Massie raised and eyebrow. "Okay. Let's play What Would You Rather?"

"Okay. I'll go first," Dylan announced, stuffing some chips into her mouth. Some crumbs dribbled onto her shirt along with some saliva.

"Yuck!" Massie shrieked.

Giggling, Dylan continued. "Okay. What Would You Rather? Lipstick or Lip gloss?"

Massie slammed her Chocolate Chip Glossip Girl onto the table. "Lip gloss, ah-bviously!"

"Lip gloss?" Claire asked, feeling unsure. She didn't really use any of them...

"Lip gloss, duh!" Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Same," Dylan agreed.

"Kay. My turn," Massie reapplied her Glossip Girl while she thought. "Hmmm...What Would You Rather? Look like an LBR or look like a boy?"

"An LBR, because at least I'd still look like a girl!" Dylan exclaimed, twirling her shiny red locks.

"Same," Kristen agreed.

"Ha, you already look like an LBR in the clothes you parents force on you!" Dylan cackled.

Kristen mustered a smile.

"Same," Claire echoed, turning the topic back to the game.

"A boy," Massie concluded. The other three gaped at her, their jaws hanging. Massie giggled; they all looked rather stupid like that.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"'Cause at least I would still look rich!" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Nice one!' Kristen snorted, high-fiving Massie and Dylan. Massie turned around and high-fived Claire, to not leave her out.

And the sleepover progressed on...

* * *

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**November 17th**

**8:27 PM**

Alicia's girls, Lola, Chanel, Claudia, and Olivia sat in a circle, with Lola to the right of Alicia, Chanel to the left, Claudia next to Lola, and Olivia closing in the circle.

"So, to get to know each other better, we should all write anonymous introductions to ourselves." Alicia suggested. Her clique nodded and went to work.

_Alicia's Intro:_

_I love dancing of all sorts, including ballet, jazz, and hip hop. My favorite game evah is Gossip Points. I would luh-v to be a news reporter. Love Ralph Lauren. Big boobs are my thing. And I hate running and sweating._

_Lola's Intro:_

_I have a horse, and I am an ah-mazing horse rider. I luh-v Miu Miu and Max Mara. Gossip Points is THE best game ever. Derrick Harrington is so cute! Flare jeans are awful!_

_Chanel's Intro:_

_I'm named after a designer. Chanel and Ella Moss are THE best. I heart Truth or Wear, and I luh-v getting revenge._

_Claudia's Intro:_

_Dance is my thing. Love it, am good at it. Ella Moss and DKNY rock, and soccer is awesome! I hate LBRs who talk to me...hawnestly, they don't even know me. Gawd!_

_Olivia's Intro:_

_I'm Olivia Ryan._

Alica took the stack of papers once everyone was finished and read them aloud, letting them all guess.

The first started with "Dance is my"...and ended with..."Gawd!"

"Alicia!" Lola guessed.

"Nope!" Alicia shook her head and smiled.

"Uh...Claudia?" Chanel guessed.

"Opposite of no!" Claudia beamed.

The next one Claudia read. It started with "I have a"...and ended with..."are awful!"

"Olivia?" Olivia guessed, forgetting that she was Olivia.

"Uh, no," Alicia wrinkled her eyebrows while Lola, Chanel, and Claudia snickered.

"Lola?" Chanel guessed. It seemed that Chanel was an expert at guessing.

"Point!" Lola grinned.

The next, which Lola read, started with "I am"...and ended with..."Ryan."

Snorting, Claudia blurted out. "Olivia!"

Claudia, Chanel, and Lola high-fived, doubling over with laughter. Alicia started to chortle too.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, not understanding a thing. (A/N: I just love doing airhead things!)

Rolling her eyes, Alicia read the next one.

It started with "I'm named" and ended with "revenge."

"Alicia!" Olivia screamed out.

"Uh, no." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"CHANEL!" Lola yelled out, like she was in a game show.

"Point!" Alicia raised one finger, and giggled.

"Kay. So the last one is ah-bviously me," Alicia said. "So, Chanel can read it, but it's pointless guessing, isn't it?"

Everyone agreed.

* * *

_**A Diary Entry**_

_January 11, 2007 (**A/N: About 6th Grade?**)_

_Dear Diary:_

_Ehmagawd! Mom finally let me have plastic surgery on everything! My face, my nose, my ears, EVERYTHING! She even said I could get a boob job when it is time!_

That was enough for Alicia. She had read enough. She had figured out Massie's biggest, most horrifying secret: What Massie looked like now was all because of PLASTIC SURGERY! Ehmagawd! That would score, like, a billion or so Gossip Points! And Massie would be so demoted to F-lister!

Alicia smirked and turned off her flashlight.

* * *

_"A friend should be one in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide, and whose opinion we can value at once for its justness and its sincerity." -Robert Hall_**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Don't you just luh-v my daily updates? ;) Lol. Ten reviews...and I'll update tomorrow?**


	4. Just Letting You Know

**-Chapter 4: Just Letting You Know...-**

_"If you want to make peace with your enemy, you have to work with your enemy. Then he becomes your partner." -Nelson Mandala_

* * *

**The Double Trouble Girls:** They're new, but they're beautiful! They're armed with secret weapons...how will they use them? Still lots of drama about positions...And Olivia Ryan just might be kicked out...

**The Pretty Committee:** Cannot wait for their revenge on Alicia. The DTG may be a threat... Looking for an OMEGA (**A/N: Anyone wants to be in the PC? Fill out form in Chapter 1. Oh, and no, TDTG will NOT win. I have some tricks up my sleeve...**)

* * *

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**November 18th**

**9:07 AM**

"Girls...I have a secret for you..." Alicia shook each girl awake, one by one. First Lola, then Chanel, then Claudia, and lastly, Olivia.

"What is it?" Lola asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you pinky swear to not tell a soul?" Alicia asked.

"Done!" Lola sat up, fully awake, for the gossip.

"Done!" Chanel sat up as well, mocking Lola. Alicia swallowed the urge to laugh out loud. Lola glared at Chanel and moved over a bit.

"Done!" Claudia smiled.

And they waited for Olivia to say, "And done!" But she said nothing. She just kept on sleeping. Rolling their eyes, the foursome put up their pinkies and swore that "As long as we are best friends, we will never tell this secret to any other soul."

"Okay!" Alicia looked around, to make sure there weren't any spies or anything.

Lola, Chanel, and Claudia leaned forward, eager to hear the gossip.

"So, I hired TODD LYONS, you know, Claire's younger brother, to get Massie's diary for me, and he did. Only for $200!" Alicia began the story.

"Ehmagawd!" Lola whisper-yelled. "That's, like, nothing!"

"Anyway," Alicia continued, "I found out a bunch of Massie's secrets, and guess what?"

"WHAT?" the three of them asked at the same time, then turning to each other and glared. It was very comical to watch, and Alicia bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"_SHE GOT PLASTIC SURGERY ON LIKE EVERYTHING LAST YEAR!_" Alicia announced in one breath. "And we all never noticed!"

"Whoa!" Claudia was shaking her head. "She's, like, even worse than stalker LBRs!"

"I know, right? I'm so with you!" Chanel smiled warmly at Claudia, who smiled back. They were sure hitting off as friends, that's for sure.

"So how are we going to tell this to everyone?" Lola asked, getting to the point. Chanel glared at her and wished that she had thought of asking that first.

"Well, I was thinking...announcing it through Comma Dee?" Alicia asked.

"Well..." Chanel tapped her chin, looking quite thoughtful. "We could pull some pranks and such on Massie based on her fears and secrets!"

"I heart that!" Alicia grinned.

Chanel air-clapped and smirked at Lola.

Alicia shared her list with the girls.

_*Loves Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bars_

_*First Lip-Kiss: Todd Lyons_

_*Hates Bugs_

_*Scared that the PC will abandon her_

_*Likes Cam_

_*Talks to pets_

_*Hates being called May-sie_

And then, she allowed Chanel, who had supplied her with many ideas, to write down the last secret.

_*Plastic Surgery Last Year_

"So, I was thinking...for the bugs one, we can get some fake bugs and put them in her locker," Claudia piped up.

"Point!" Alicia grinned. "That's an ah-mazing idea!"

Claudia beamed.

Wanting to be in the spotlight, Olivia, who had just woken up, announced groggily, "Ooh! I HATE bugs!"

Not sure what to say, the four girls just cracked up instead.

"Okay," Alicia decided. "We'll go with the bug plan. I was thinking, we could do one plan each week? And we come up with them at our sleepovers?"

"Given," Chanel answered.

"Same!" Claudia beamed again. "Leesh, don't we have to leave for jazz now?"

"Oh, right!" Alicia smiled. "I'll call Dean. He'll drop all of us off."

Alicia took out her iPhone 3 and speed-dialed Dean. "Hi Dean...yeah...Olivia; her house...yes, you have the address...Chanel; her house...yes, you do have all of their addresses...Lola; her house...me and Claudia to BADS...okay, see you in five."

The girls packed up, and in exactly five minutes, they were in Alicia's spacious limo, riding in comfort towards BADS.

"Bye!" Alicia called as she and Claudia exited the limo.

"See ya!" Chanel replied, waving. Lola and Olivia just waved.

* * *

**OCD—Parking Lot**

**By the Ugly Red Car**

**7:46 PM**

**November 21st**

"Okay, rating time!" Massie announced. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me, me, me!" Claire bounced up and down, feeling excited.

"Sure!" Massie agreed. Pretending to hold a microphone, Massie said in a game show host voice, "Claire is wearing a Juicy Couture V-neck, Velvet black skinny jeans, Keds with star and moon charms, and a Coach handbag! 9.2!"

Claire gave a twirl, just like how she had seen the others do so the other day.

"Yeah, totes 9.2!" Dylan agreed.

"Why so hard?" Kristen asked. "I say 9.4!"

"Kay." Massie turned around. "Who's next? Kristen?"

"Sure!" Kristen gave her best model turn.

"And Kristen is back!" Massie announced in her host voice. Claire giggled.

"She's wearing a Vince denim jacket, Jimmy Choo high-tops, and Diesel jeggings! 9.7!"

"9.6!" Dylan contradicted.

"9.7!" Claire agreed, because that's what Massie said.

"Okay! Dylan your turn!" Massie grinned. "She's wearing an Alice+Olivia dress, which makes her look uber-skinny, Marc by Marc Jacobs silver flats, and a cut L.A.M.B. sweater! 9.6!"

"9.6!" Claire echoed.

"Same!" Kristen agreed as well.

"Now my turn!" Massie smiled and twirled gracefully. "I'm wearing a Ella Moss V-neck, DKNY floral print super skinny jeans, and Marc by Marc Jacobs lavender flats!"

"9.8, definitely!" Dylan rated.

"What will make me a ten?" Massie asked.

"A touch of lip gloss and blush," Kristen confirmed.

"Kay," Massie said as she applied more lip gloss and brushed some blush on her cheeks. "Ten?"

"Totally!" Claire reasssured.

"Okay, we will be walking into OCD to the beat of "Thrift Shop." Got it?" Massie directed.

"Yes!" Claire cheered.

"Given," Dylan and Kristen chimed in.

"Great!" Massie smiled. "Let's get going, girls!"

And with that, they sauntered into the building.

* * *

_"Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh?" he whispered._

_"Yes, Piglet?"_

_"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's hand. "I just wanted to be sure of you." ― A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. XP Love it? Hate it? Hmm...Twenty reviews and I'll update tomorrow! :) And yes, I am looking for a fifth member for the PC. Don't worry, the PC won't lose entirely. Oh, and all the outfits are random and probably not real. Live with me?**

**Oh, and vote on my poll! Thanks! :D**


	5. Rule 1: Fake is Bad

-Chapter 5: Rule Number One: Fake is Bad-

_"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." -Albert Camus_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to_ hawtjuicyaddict_, _keep calm and sparkle_,_ dreamsareinfinity6_, _caitlinroo_, _dancing when the rain falls_, _critique vanfiction (Ha, nice joke..lol. Enjoy PM!)_, _Fanficfanticgurl _and _Drifting Lilies_ for reviewing. You made my day. :)**

* * *

**Alicia Rivera:** Hoping her plan will work...And shoot, she has to find _another_ girl. And Claudia is getting on her nerves...

**Massie Block:** Decided to make Dylan _and_ Kristen beta to keep them from fighting. But Ella Chan is here...and she would make a great beta. So...what should she do? Alicia is going down...she hopes.

**(SPECIALS!) **

**Chanel Walker: **Has quite a few tricks up her sleeve in order to become beta.

**Claudia Chen:** The dance teacher called her up yet _again_ to lead the class...Leesh seems really jealous...will she be kicked out?

**Dylan Marvil:** Happy that she's beta. No need to think about backstabbing Mass anymore.

**Tori Lin (MY OC!)**: The new girl. Stylish, pretty, and ready to fight her way to the top. But who to join? Massie or Alicia?

**Olivia Ryan:** Has been kicked out...huh? And is now an LBR...huh? Oh well. Olivia thinks she just needs a new nose job... (**A/N: She will still talk to Leesh, of course. :D)**

**Ella Taylor Chan:** Has her eye on joining Massie and becoming beta...but will Massie shun her or welcome her?

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is beating the alpha.**_

* * *

**OCD  
**

**In Front of the Doors**

**November 19th**

**8:04 AM**

"Okay, girls, got the plastic bugs ready?" Alicia asked.

The three other girls, Lola, Chanel, and Claudia, nodded. Olivia Ryan was officially kicked out for being a doofus. (**A/N: And enter _my_ OC, as no one else submitted one. :O**) So Alicia and her committee had to go and scout for another member at lunch, but that's another problem. Anyway, The Double Trouble Girls were sure living up to their name. They had spread plastic bugs all over the floor, right where Massie Block and the Pretty Committee entered from everyday.

"Okay," Alicia smiled and air-clapped. "Now, where should we hide?" Alicia actually _knew_ where to hide, but she just wanted some more DRAMA and was deciding over whether or not Chanel should become beta...

"I know!" Lola spoke up. "Behind the—"

Chanel snorted. "No, we _shouldn't_ hide, because if we do, Massie might suspect us, cause we aren't there." (**A/N: Don't I have GREAT logic? LOL, my logic doesn't even make any sense...O.O)**

"Point," Alicia raised her index finger. _Chanel; one, Lola; none._

Scowling, Lola crossed her arms and glared at Chanel. _She's making life so much worse for me!_

The four girls walked over to Alicia's locker, which was coincidentally the first one there was. They started to reapply make-up and chat about random things, like favorite colors; purple and emerald; Chanel, blue and forest green; Claudia, gold and silver; Alicia, and sky blue; Lola. (**A/N: If it's different, I'll change it when you PM me, caitlinroo. Kay? :D)**

* * *

Massie, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire sauntered into OCD to the beat of "Thrift Shop." They stopped in front of Alicia's locker, because Massie stopped there. Claire noticed Massie was staring at the floor. On the floor was tons of random fake bugs. Claire glanced at Massie to see how she would react; Claire knew Massie was deathly afraid of bugs of all sorts.

Massie could hear Alicia and her group of EWs (Okay, fine, Claudia and Chanel _weren't_ EWs; Chanel was gorgeous, and Massie had thought about recruiting her, but Alicia got there first. And Claudia was great because she was even better at dance than Alicia, or so the gossip implied.), or mostly EWs, were whispering about their favorite books and magazines. Rolling her eyes, Massie stared at a plastic bug and forced her mouth to form a large O. Glancing at Alicia through the sides of her eyes, Massie saw Alicia smirk.

_Plan One_ began to form in Massie's head. Massie closely inspected the bug some more, and realized that it was, indeed, fake. Probably because _Faux_-Licia decided to plant them there in hopes of humiliating her. Eh, that's kind of smart, but not good enough.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie screamed. All heads turned towards her, if not already looking at her. "There's a bug!" Massie bean to scream and hop around, pretending to be freaked out.

Alicia and her little friends began to high-five and video-tape Massie. Smirking, Massie suddenly stopped. Alicia frowned.

"Yo, Faux-licia!" Massie yelled, waving. "What's with the fake bugs? Lesson One: Fake is bad and never works. Got it, Faux-licia?"

Giggling, the Pretty Committee high-fived each other. To Alicia, it sounded like gunshots. Alicia's cheeks reddened and she hurried away to the bathroom, with her girls following close behind.

Lola smirked. "Hey, Chanel, _nice_ idea!"

Chanel rolled her eyes. "Like I knew Massie wasn't going to fall for it."

* * *

**OCD****—The Caf****é**

**********Table 18**

**********November 19th**

**********11:47 AM**

Massie scanned the crowd of the cafe, hoping to find a Pretty Committee-worthy girl. Then, she spotted a girl who caught her eye. This girl had black hair that was almost blue, which Massie thought was really unique and cool. She was skinny and petite, but from the look of her clothes, which were all designer, Massie could assume that she was alpha worthy. Massie called, "Hey, girl with black-blue hair!"

The girl turned around and raised her eyebrows at Massie. Massie noticed that this girl looked very ah-mazing, with her wide brown eyes, full lips, and fashionable bangs, unlike Kuh-laire's. "Me?" the girl called dubiously.

"Yes, you!" Massie called. All heads turned to see what Massie wanted with the girl.

The girl walked, confidently, toward Massie. Massie thought she was trembling, but as the girl got closer, she saw that no, the girl was not trembling at all. "What do you want?" she asked icily, making Massie smile. Massie was looking just for a girl like this.

"Hi," Massie greeting, holding out her arm for a shake. "Name?"

"I'm Ella Taylor Chan," the girl offered, the iciness in her voice disappeared entirely as she smiled and realized that Massie wasn't going to try to humiliate her.

"Hello, Ella," Massie offered as a greeting as Ella shook her hand. "Welcome to the Pretty Committee!"

Ella widened her eyes, and her jaw dropped to the ground.

* * *

_"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand." -Henri Nowen_**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Twenty-five reviews and I'll post chapter 6 today! Love it? Hate it? Tori introduced next...vote on my new poll! :) Oh, and tell me in a review if Ella should be BETA or GAMMA. Thanks!**


	6. Another Idea

-Chapter 6: Another Idea-

_"I value the friend who for me finds time on his calendar, but I cherish the friend who for me does not consult his calendar." -Robert Brault_

* * *

**A/N: These are all FRIENDSHIP quotes. :P This chapter is dedicated to FANFICFANTICGURL for submitting the last OC that I needed! Hurray! :D**

* * *

**Alicia Rivera: **Ah-nnoyed times 10 that her first plan didn't work. Time for Plan B. Beta contest still going on...

**Massie Block:** Has her suspicions on who stole her diary, but is on the hook and ready to drop and attack when the time is perfect. Is luh-ving Ella and is deciding over putting Ella as beta or gamma.

**Ella Taylor Chan:** Is quickly fitting in with the PC. Her life is prefect; perfect boyfriend, friends, group, and classes. But when Massie places her, will her life sour up?

**Tori Lin:** A new girl with great style and taste, who's ready to join the hawt, A-list, alpha group in OCD! A-listers, here comes Tori! Will Alicia or Massie accept her or throw her away like a piece of fuzz on a dirty sock? (**A/N: Does nawt appear yet. Next chappy, maybe?**)

**Chanel Walker:** Is full of great ideas and knows she would make the perfect beta. But, when will Alicia admit it? And when will Lola accept it?

**Lola Reno:** Wants to be beta, and will nawt give up. She knows she's got it in her. Besides, she's got a better chance; Alicia's her best friend!

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is climbing to the top.**_

* * *

**OCD—The Cafe**

**Table 16**

**November 19th**

**11:58 AM**

The Double Trouble Girls sat around the round, smooth, well-polished, black walnut cafe table. (**A/N: My OCD tables. :P)** They were texting rapidly about the next plan.

**HolaGrrl:** OMG x10 can't believe she didn't fall for it

**SilverClauds:** ikr? it was an awesome idea

**DreamingOfChanel:** thx!

**Lolabola:** whatevs. i think 4 next we should..wait...i need list

**HolaGrrl: **k. i send it over in 1

Lola inspected the list and grinned. "I got it!" she whisper-yelled. Massie looked over and frowned.

"Shhh!" Alicia put a finger to her lips and pointed to her phone. Lola nodded, "yes."

**DreamingOfChanel:** i have an idea. y dont we talk bout her talking 2 pets

**Lolabola:** nah. i think we should leave candy all over her desk and locker and tempt her to eat it...

**HolaGrrl:** I dunno...claudia, wat do u think

**SilverClauds:** i lyk chanel's

**Lolabola:** dats cuz u r lyk besties

**HolaGrrl:** how bout we do both of them on diff days

**SilverClauds:** lyk dat!

**DreamingOfChanel:** did u c dat new PC member

**Lolabola:** lyk dat grl with blueish hair

**HolaGrrl:** dats Ella. she was pop in old skool

**SilverClauds:** y didnt we get her 1st

**DreamingOfChanel:** she gets everything she wants! ):

**Lolabola: **i 3 derrick

**HolaGrrl: **wasnt dat massie's old bf? (**A/N: Let's pretend that was true, kay?**)

**Lolabola:** ya, she stole him from me

**SilverClauds: **): did she? O.O

And the early bell rang. The four girls quickly shoved in their chairs and sashayed out of the cafe. Most eyes were still on Massie and Ella, but some followed the Double Trouble Girls enviously.

* * *

**OCD**

**Ms. Johnson's Honors Algebra I**

**November 19th**

**1:23 PM**

Kristen, carefully logging in her notes, felt a slight vibration in her pocket. Rolling her eyes, Kristen swiftly pulled out her phone with her left hand and continued talking notes with her right hand.

**PrettyGorgeousETC:** hey wassup

**SexySportsBabe:** algebra class

**PrettyGorgeousETC:** aw, i have PE

**SexySportsBabe:** Lucky!

**PrettyGorgeousETC:** wat? PE sux!

**SexySportsBabe:** better than algebra

**PrettyGorgeousETC:** no. wat...we do pre, not algebra!

**SexySportsBabe:** lets say im advanced

**PrettyGorgeousETC:** ohhhh! gtg teacher coming. btw, luhv ur outfit!

Kristen smiled at the compliment and continued to take noted, quickly tucking her phone back into her pocket, without being noticed.

"Kristen Gregory!" Ms. Johnson called. "What's the answer to problem #4?"

"X is 9.3!" Kristen announced, straightening her back.

"Correct!" Ms. Johnson smiled, showing her yellowing teeth. Ms. Johnson quickly hid her smile and once again began droning on about algebra and how they were very lucky that they were advanced in math. Kristen rolled her eyes.

* * *

**OCD**

**Soccer Fields**

**November 19th**

**4:56, after school**

"Kristen!" Claudia jogged over to her best friend. "Nice job today!"

Kristen smile. "You too!" And it was true. Claudia was an awesome goalie and blocked every shot that came her way.

Claudia lowered her voice. "Kris, I need your phone number."

"Why?" Kristen asked, feeling utterly stupid.

"Because I _need_ to tell you something! And it has to be PRIVATE!" Claudia whispered.

"Okay," Kristen whisper-screamed back. "It's 671-9641." (**A/N: Whatevs. Fake number, random string of numbers. Kay?**)

Claudia quickly typed it in and nodded her thanks. "Kay. Bye, see ya tomorrow at practice!" Claudia hurried to a sleek white Prius.

Kristen stared after her and was quickly startled when her phone (a hand-me-down from Massie)gave a loud "ping!". Kristen scrambled around her backpack in search for it. Finally, after an agonizing 5 minutes of continuous pinging and searching, Kristen found her phone, _right in her pocket_.

Kristen scrolled through her texts. There was one from Massie: "**Get ready by 7:25 tmr! Dyl has msg 4 u.**", one from Dylan: "**alicia sux. mass said wear ella moss tmr.**", one from Claire: **"do u hve sum gummies? i ran out & cam doesnt hve any yet."**, and finally, a ton from Claudia. What was so urgent, anyway?

**SexySportsBabe:** whats up? y so urgent?

**SilverClauds: **i need 2 tell u sumthing

**SexySportsBabe:** well, tell me now

**SilverClauds:** no, in person

**SexySportsBabe:** go to ur plc or mine?

**SilverClauds:** urs?

**SexySportsBabe:** hold on, lemme ask mom.

Kristen clicked the phone icon and speed-dialed her mother. "Hi, mom. Can my friend Claudia come over today?...Yeah, she's helping me with homework...uh-huh...yeah...it'll only be five or ten minutes...Kay...see ya in five."

**SexySportsBabe:** said coming in 5. where r u?

**SilverClauds:** 6 min. from ur plc

**SexySportsBabe:** k. c ya

**SilverClauds:** its very important

**SexySportsBabe: **kay.

Kristen turned off her phone and tucked it into her bag once again. She ignored the pinging. It was probably Claudia, and she would see her in four minutes, anyway.

* * *

_"The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing... not healing, not curing... that is a friend who cares." -Henri Nowen_

* * *

**A/N: And so we end chapter 6. Twenty-nine reviews and I'll post chapter 7? If you didn't vote before, PLEASE vote on my new poll! Any suggestions? :D Cliffy...kinda. What is Claudia going to tell Kristen? Any ideas? :P**


	7. Warnings and Fights

-Chapter 7: Warnings And Fights-

_"We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies." -Martin Luther King, Jr. **(A/N: Hmmm..Massie and Alicia need to view this quote...)**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Kyra Middleton! What's up with insulting everyone's story in Clique Awards 2013? And, since you haven't insulted my story yet, I am grateful. But after you read this, you'll probably insult me. Yeah. If you _do_, I'll probably explode, which will probably make you happier than ever. Stop flaming. Honestly, I don't understand why you even enjoy flaming everything. Just shut up if you have nothing nice to say.  
**

* * *

**Massie Block: **Is better than ever, and is ah-nnoyed that Alicia seems to have some ideas...but Massie has one particular trick up her sleeve, waiting to be released at the right time...

**Alicia Rivera:** She's gorgeous and has the BEST clique ever. Ever. Even rivaling the Pretty Committee. But, will her plans work? And the beta contest is getting really intense...should Alicia just forget about it?

**Tori Lin: **Hoping to be either Alicia's beta, delta, or gamma. And...she's Massie's spy...but don't tell Alicia...or anyone else...

**Ella Taylor Chan: **The Beta Wars are here. Between Dylan and Ella. Kristen has gladly taken back her gamma spot. And Claire is okay with omega. But, when Ella wins (she hopes she will), will Dylan take it easily or leave in a huff?

**Claudia Chen:** Has some top-secret news for KRISTEN only. She's the only one of the PC Claudia can stand.

**Kristen Gregory:** Surprised by Claudia's news. Not sure whether or not to believe, Kristen still sticks to Massie like tape to paper. But _is_ she making the right choice?

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**_

* * *

**Brickview Apartments********—Gregory Apartment**

**********Kristen's Bedroom**

**********November 19th**

**********5:07 PM**

Claudia was a few minutes late, but it was okay. If Kristen didn't get Claudia mad at her, Claudia, one of the few OCD people who knew her real address, would spread her secret, probably to Alicia. Then, Alicia would spread it, as she was a gossip queen.

"Kristen!" Mrs. Gregory called out. "Your friend is here!"

Kristen grinned and heard her mother say, "Welcome! Claudia, it has been a while! So, you're here to help Kristen with homework?"

Kristen heard Claudia stifle a giggle and prayed for the best to happen. "Yeah, with algebra," Claudia replied. Satisfied, Kristen sat up straighter and straightened her hair.

Claudia appeared in Kristen's room. "Hi!"

Kristen smiled. "Hiya, Claud. What's up?"

Claudia's expression suddenly turned serious. "Do you promise, wait, no, _swear_ that you won't tell a soul that I told you this?"

Kristen nodded. "So, what's this urgent news?"

Lowering her voice and looking around, Claudia whispered into Kristen's ear. Kristen could feel Claudia's sticky, warm breath in her ears as Claudia whispered, "Top-secret news for only Double Trouble Girls and your ears only. Got it?" in her right ear.

Kristen nodded and bit her lip. Now she had to deal with _two_ top-secret secrets.

"Okay." Claudia's suddenly scratchy voice whispered into Kristen's right ear. "So, Leesh hired Todd Lyons—"

"Wait, what?" Kristen asked, wrinkling her eyebrows. "What?"

"Shhh!" Claudia put a finger to her lips. "Leesh hired Todd, you know, Claire's bro, to steal Massie's diary for only $200!"

"That's a lot!" Kristen frowned.

"Oh, yeah." Claudia rolled her eyes. "My bad. Anyway, Todd got it, and Alicia found out many of Massie's secrets. I don't think it's safe for you to hang with Massie anymore."

"But, didn't you see Massie whip Alicia's back today?" Kristen asked, not believing Claudia.

"Yeah, but Leesh has more in mind."

"Cool," Kristen said sarcastically. "Bye. See ya in school."

Dumbstruck by the sudden good-bye, Claudia quickly packed her bags and left Kristen's apartment, yelling a cheery "Bye!" behind her shoulder to Mrrs. Gregory.

"How was Claudia's help?" Mrs. Gregory asked her daughter.

"Great," Kristen tried her best not to frown. "She helped me a lot."

"That's nice to know," Mrs. Gregory smiled and left Kristen alone, for what seemed like the millionth time.

* * *

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**November 21st**

**9:09 PM**

Alicia rubbed her temples and faced her girls once more. "So...what do you think of that new girl, Tori?"

"She's okay," Chanel replied vaguely, examining her nails. "Do you think my nails are too long?"

"_Yeah,_ duh," Lola rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to _you_!" Chanel huffed. "Right, Claudia?"

"Right," Claudia said, looking off into the distance hazily. Alicia had no idea why everyone was fighting and why Claudia was being so vacant.

"So, anyone have gossip?" Alicia tried, but she actually was desperate for gossip. "I'll give ten gossip points to the first who comes up with genuine gossip!"

"I have gossip!" Lola announced after thinking for five minutes. "Apparently, Strawberry, wait, is that her name? No? Okay, fine. Anyway, I saw Strawberry pee in her pants yesterday!"

"Five points," Alicia said. "Not good enough. Anyone else?"

After an agonizing, quiet ten minutes, when the only sound was Claudia eating some strawberries, Chanel spoke up. "Yeah. I heard Massie claimed that you cheated to win the uniform contest. True?"

Alicia put a hand on her heart. "Of course I would never do that. Hey, do you guys want to come with me to the Teen Vogue interview? Olivia is OUT."

Chanel, looking excited, whispered into Claudia's ears. "Oooh, do you think we'll be models?"

Rolling her eyes, Lola, who had heard Chanel, announced loudly. "I don't think so. With the look of your body, I doubt you would ever become skinny."

Big tears began to form in Chanel's eyes as Chanel glared at Lola. Alicia knew that Chanel was not fat at all, but she was insecure about being fat. And basically _everyone_ knew.

"Shut up!" Claudia yelled at Lola.

"Oh, now you're taking her side?" Lola shouted back. "I should have known!"

"Well, now you know," Claudia said. "BUT WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO CHANEL?!"

"Because," Lola smirked. "It was true." At this Chanel, who had been listening in, let out a wrangled sob, flung open the door, and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"Wow, Lola, wow," Alicia shook her head and followed Chanel's footsteps to the bathroom. Alicia could still hear Claudia and Lola arguing. Sometimes, the Double Trouble Girls were just too much trouble and wayyyy immature.

"No, you shut up!" Alicia heard Lola scream at Claudia. Then, Alicia heard _Claudia_ let out a sob. And everyone knew that Claudia was NOT one to cry. Alicia had to see what had happened.

Cautiously entering her room, Alicia found Lola standing over Claudia, a proud, confident smile on her face. And Claudia's beautiful hair was all cut up, and so was her sleeping bag, and all of her possessions that were at Alicia's.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Claudia?!" Alicia asked, trying her best to stay calm. _What would Massie do?_ played in Alicia's head, even though the two hated each other.

Lola, who had thought Alicia would approve of her torturing Claudia, frowned slightly and said, "I was, um, just paying her back?"

"Well, consider yourself OUT for the night," Alicia fumed. "You don't just hurt two of my friends and get away with it, Lola. And although you _were_ my BFF, it doesn't matter."

Now, Lola, who had always considered herself Alicia's best friend forever, let out a strangled cry and tackled Alicia.

"What are you doing?!" Alicia screamed, grabbing hold of Lola's hair. "You don't just hurt anyone you want!"

Lola struggled to get out of Alicia's grip, and Claudia, who seemed to stop crying, tackled Lola as well, kicking Lola in the shins.

"What the fu**?" Lola shouted, rubbing her head and shins as both Alicia and Claudia let go. It was then that Lola grabbed Alicia by both her arms and pulled her around, slamming her into different doors and walls.

"Stop. It. NOW!" Alicia raged, trying her best to get out of Lola's iron grip.

"Quit it!" Claudia did a cartwheel right in front of Lola and kicked her boobs.

"Hey!" Lola dropped Alicia out of pain and surprise. "That hurt!"

Mrs. Rivera suddenly entered the room. "What's with the racket?" she asked, widening her eyes.

"Um, we were practicing," Alicia suggested.

"Then, why is Chanel crying, Claudia a mess, and you and Lola bruised?" Mrs. Rivera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lola started it!" Chanel appeared, pointing at Lola. "She tackled Claud and Leesh too."

Mrs. Rivera just sighed. "Girls, please don't fight. Alright?"

"Sure," Alicia replied, wishing for her mother to leave.

* * *

_"It is wonderful how much time good people spend fighting the devil. If they would only expend the same amount of energy loving their fellow men, the devil would die in his own tracks of ennui." -Helen Keller  
_

* * *

**A/N: Thirty reviews and I'll post chapter 8 today! :D I'm bad at writing fights. Okay? .-. Lola will eventually win something, but I need some suggestions for Massie's little beta contest between Ella and Dylan. Please? Thanks. :)**


	8. Consequences and Candy

-Chapter 8: Consequences and Candy-

_"Imagine all the people living life in peace. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will be as one." -John Lennon_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to fanficfanticgurl, dreamsareinfinity6, xxcupcakecutiexx, Keep. calm. and. sparkle, NajahAli1234 and xoxo Starry-eyed for reviewing! You guys (okay, fine, _gals_) made my day! :D 30 reviews, so here's your update! :D NajahAli1234: Sorry, But I can't kick out Lola. Lola was the first OC for this story, and I have to honor caitlinroo for that. You can be in it, but not in the DTG. Okay?**

* * *

**Alicia Rivera: **She's losing her grip...and the fighting has gotten worse. They've teamed up now. Claudia and Chanel VS Lola and Tori (who has joined as OMEGA), and Alicia watching, and sometimes Lola and Tori tackle Alicia. How will Alicia get them back together?

**Massie Block:** Ehmagawd! She's been humiliated times 10! _How_ did Alicia find out all that from her...hmm...is she the robber? Probably not. But just in case, Massie is spinning a golden plan in head, a plan that should destroy her enemy for once and for all...she hopes.

**Tori Lin:** Omega of Double Trouble Girls; teamed up with Lola. Leesh is nice and all, but she looks like she's supporting C & C (Chanel and Claudia). Has a head full of great ideas and will do anything, _anything_ to get on Alicia's good side, help Lola win the fight, _and_ possibly upgrade to gamma. That means backstabbing Claudia...should she?

**Claudia and Chanel:** C & C are here and ready to fight! Lola and Tori, oh, sorry, _Victoria,_ are so going down. But, when Claudia and Chanel realize something important about friendship, will they call it a truce or continue fighting?

**Lola Reno:** Fight, fight, fight, and fight! Happy that Tori joined her army, not C & C's. But, gawd, shouldn't Alicia _like_ her more because of her plan?

**Najah Ali:** Wants to be a Double Trouble Girl. Alicia will nawt accept her because she already has five...right? But Najah will do anything to join...

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is getting out of fights.**_

* * *

**OCD********—Locker Hallway**

**********Alicia's Locker**

**********November 24th (A/N: Sorry if the dates don't line up. I'll try my best.)**

**********7:54 AM**

Alicia inspected her reflection in her locker mirror. Her clique, the Double Trouble Girls, was complete. Tori Lin, however, seemed to like Lola more than Alicia, and so Alicia had C & C fighting against L & T. It was so immature, and no one was there in the morning to help Alicia rate her outfit. Sometimes, Claudia or Chanel came, but today no one was there. Alicia sighed and reapplied her Glossip Girl strawberry shortcake lip gloss: her last gift from Massie.

Sometimes, Alicia wanted to drop on her knees and beg Massie for mercy. Being alpha was really stressful and tiring, Alicia _never_ knew how hard it was! But Alicia couldn't do that. Besides, the Double Trouble girls need Alicia...or maybe not. Alicia sighed again and thought back on the day she had cheated on the uniform contest. This brightened her up a bit, as she had a Teen Vogue interview coming up.

Alicia spotted Chanel coming over. "Heyyy, Chanel!" Alicia called, waving wildly.

Chanel weaved in and out of the crowd and arrived in front of Alicia's locker, panting slightly. "Sorry, Leesh," Chanel gave an apologetic smile.

"It's okay," Alicia smiled back. "So, rate me?"

"Hmm," Chanel tapped her lip thoughtfully, "9.8."

"What will make me a _ten_?" Alicia asked playfully.

"A touch of lip gloss and a little purse," Chanel decided.

"Done and done!" Alicia applied some more lip gloss and took her exclusive Ralph Lauren purse out of her locker.

"Who're you going to take to the interview?" Chanel asked curiously.

"I don't know..." Alicia said. "You or Claudia?"

"Cool!" Chanel grinned. "See ya in homeroom; I have to go buy some Luna bars." At this Chanel winked.

Alicia gasped. _Right. The _plan. So Chanel had remembered.

* * *

**Mrs. Bender's Homeroom Class**

**Massie's Desk**

**November 24th**

**8:32 AM**

Massie Block reached inside her desk, no, the desk she sat at in homeroom. She felt a smooth, paper wrapper, which felt quite familiar. _Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bars?!_ Massie didn't dare to eat one now, but her mouth was watering at the thought of a Luna bar, no _ten_ Luna bars.

Someone tapped Massie on the shoulder. "What?!" Massie hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"You have a note," Layne announced behind her, passing Massie the folded square of paper.

Massie carefully opened it in her desk. It read, "_How's the chocolate?_" Massie fumed. If someone knew that she liked chocolate, she would be dead meat.

Massie wrote back, "_What chocolate? Shut up, LBR!_"

She passed it backward to Layne, who passed it to someone else. Massie watched the chain out of the corner of her eye and found out that Chanel Walker had passed it. Chanel read the note, smirked, caught Massie's eye, and pointed in her desk, making an eating sound.

Massie rolled her eyes and turned around, ignoring Alicia's smirk as well.

Massie slowly took out a Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bar and put it in her bag. She took each out, one by one, counting them off. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven?!_

* * *

**OCD************—The Cafe**

**************Table 16**

**************November 24th**

**************11:45 AM**

Alicia giggled. She was waiting for this very moment; for this moment when Massie would humiliate herself by eating chocolate.

Lola, Tori, Chanel, and Claudia had stopped fighting for the hour just so that they could all sit back and watch Massie burn, shrivel up, and die of humiliation.

Alicia looked over, past Table 17, which was full of PC and DTG stalkers, as usual. Massie was chatting with Ella and Dylan, while Kristen was finishing a homework assignment and Claire wasn't there...oh, yeah, Claire ate with Layne.

Massie took her new Prada bag out and handed a Luna bar to Dylan. Dylan squealed in excitement and ate it in one gulp. Giggling, Massie unwrapped one unconsciously and popped it in her mouth. Unfortunately for Massie, everyone was looking at her, as usual, and they all saw Massie pop the chocolate in her mouth.

And the gossip started, and started to spread like a raging wildfire.

"Ehmagawd, do you think Massie's going to get _fat_?" Chanel asked Alicia, twirling a lock of hair.

"Yeah, like you?" Lola asked menacingly, and Tori high-fived her.

"Hey, Victoria!" Claudia smirked.

Tori scowled. "It's Tori, nawt Victoria. No one likes Victoria!"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "But isn't your given name _Victoria_?"

Lola frowned and shot back, "Well, Claudia, how's your friendship with _Kristen_ Gregory?"

Claudia froze. Her eyes darted from Lola to Alicia and back again.

Alicia put her hand up. "Hold on, hold on. What's this about Claudia and Kristen?"

Claudia started to talk. "Well—"**********  
**

Lola interrupted, "Haven't you noticed? Claudia and Kristen hand out with each other all the time in soccer!"

Alicia felt like smacking herself. So now her clique were so against each other that they would even backstab each other! And why was Claudia betraying them by hanging out with Kristen?

Layne Abeley stopped by, munching on popcorn. (**A/N: Sorry, I forgot Layne's obsession. Just use popcorn, okay?**)

"Layne, go away," Alicia muttered.

"But I brought someone along," Layne smiled sweetly. "Najah here wants to join you."

Alicia scanned Najah. Najah was DTG material, sure.

"Najah," Alicia said. "Tell me some gossip."

"Umm," Najah hesitated. "Massie's getting fat?"

"No points," Alicia rolled her eyes. "Sorry, you aren't IN."

Najah pouted and left with Layne. Alicia turned back to the Double Trouble Girls, who were still bickering.

* * *

**BLISSWIRL'S OCD GOSSIP BLOG!**

**Click here for the latest gossip!**

_**It's said that Massie Block, OCD's queen bee; it girl, etc., is getting fat! Check out some** pics!_

Massie gasped. This Blisswirl person was seriously ah-nnoyed at her. She wanted to humiliate Massie! Massie smirked. She would find out who it was...Hopefully, Blisswirl wasn't so bright in the public blogging world.

Massie scanned the website and found a page named, "About Me."

**ABOUT ME**

_**Hi, I'm Blisswirl, also known as Lola**** Reno. Welcome to my blog! **_

Massie rolled her eyes. This Lola Reno, hey wasn't that one of Alicia's minions? Anyway, this Lola girl was so going to die by the end of Massie's plan. Massie smirked to herself and opened IM, and started to discuss plans with The Pretty Committee, who had not lost faith in her, thankfully. Or so she thought...

* * *

_"I refuse to accept the view that mankind is so tragically bound to the starless midnight of racism and war that the bright daybreak of peace and brotherhood can never become a reality... I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word." -Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

**A/N: Thirty-six reviews and I'll post two chapters tomorrow? Wow...long chapters... O.O Oh, and there will be more Massie bashing in the next chapter, when it's GOSSIP TIME! :D Teen Vogue next as well. Or Chapter 10. Depends. Who should leave Massie? Vote on my NEW POLL. About the PC. Thanks!**


	9. The Mural

-Chapter 9: The Mural-

_"It isn't enough to talk about peace. One must believe in it. And it isn't enough to believe in it. One must work at it." -Eleanor Roosevelt  
_

* * *

**A/N: Wow. 36 reviews...O.O Enjoy! :D BTW, Olivia and Najah strike back in next chappy! :D Oh, and sorry, gossip and _Teen Vogue_ next chapter...**

* * *

**Alicia Rivera:** Teen Vogue interview time~ And Chanel's coming along...that's good, right? But...Olivia and Najah crash the party...what the heck? And the gossip is getting out of hand...but who cares? A true friend, that's who. And there is still a bit of Massie BFF in Alicia...will it overpower Alicia's other feelings?

**Massie Block:** Can nawt believe people would think she was _fat_ just because she ate one chocolate bar. Revenge is coming, Alicia dear, and it won't be nice, not nice at all...

**Olivia Ryan:** To crash a Teen Vogue interview would be fun, right? But...what happens when Alicia and her get into a fight?

**Najah Ali:** Mad at Alicia for rejecting her like a piece of trash. Is ready to get her revenge...

**Chanel Walker:** Is going to Teen Vogue...she must be the new beta, right? But perhaps...nawt?

**Lola Reno:** Has her gossip blog, but it was actually Alicia's from a long time ago...Blisswirl is _such_ an awful name, but Lola just can't figure out how to change it...it seems Alicia locked it in there.

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is coming out on the top.**_

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**November 22nd **

**2:23 PM**

**BLISSWIRL'S OCD GOSSIP BLOG**

**Click here for the latest gossip.**

_**Alicia Rivera, alpha of the Double Trouble Girls, is going to a **_**Teen Vogue**_** interview this week! Who will she bring along?**_

Massie was utterly horrified. So, Alicia _was_ going, and she was probably going to bring Chanel or Claudia along, seeing how the DTG were fighting and Alicia seemed to prefer C & C.

But Massie was NAWT going to let Alicia win this time. Nope, she would nawt win at awl. Because Massie has a plan, and Alicia would be on the verge of tears by then, and all of OCD would see...

Massie turned on her _iPhone 4_, because unlike Alicia, Massie had connections, which meant that she got new things before they came out.

**Massiekur:** my house 3 pm today

**Sexysportsbabe:** y? need reason 2 tell mom

**Massiekur:** i need help 2 study 4 math

**Sexysportsbabe:** kk, mom said alright. c u

Okay, so Kristen, check. Next, to Dylan.

**Massiekur:** Dyl

**Bigredhead:** ya?

**Massiekur:** my house 3 pm

**Bigredhead:** revenge time?

**Massiekur:** yup

**Bigredhead:** c u in a few

Massie smiled. Ella's turn...

**Massiekur:** heyyy ella!

**PrettygorgeousETC:** wassup

**Massiekur:** my house 3 pm today

**PrettygorgeousETC:** leech bashing time?

**Massiekur:** yup

**PrettygorgeousETC:** cool. c ya

Massie sighed. Now, on to Claire.

Massie pranced over to the guest house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Lyons opened it.

"Why, hello, Massie!" Judy Lyons smiled.

"Can I see Claire?" Massie asked, already up the stairs.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie yelled as she entered Claire's room.

"Hi, Mass," Claire smiled. "What's up?"

"Come to my house at 3, oh and bring clothes you can drop paint on, kay?"

Claire nodded and Massie left in a hurry. She had forgotten to tell Kristen, Ella, and Dylan about the paint business...oops. And she still had to text Alicia to come...

**Massiekur:** bring clothes u can paint on

**Sexysportsbabe:** kk

**Bigredhead:** ok

**PrettygorgeousETC:** kay

Next step: Text Alicia.

**Massiekur:** heyyyy leech (**A/N: Got it from dreamsareinfinity6, who got it from someone. Cheers, someone! :D)**

**Holagrrl:** wat do u want

**Massiekur:** tribute 2 our friendship my house 6 PM

**Holagrrl:** y?

**Massiekur:** to show u how our friendship has been

**Holagrrl: **k. where?

**Massiekur:** GLU HQ

**Holagrrl:** k thx bye

**Massiekur:** bring clothes 4 painting

**Bigredhead:** gotcha

**Sexysportsbabe:** kk

Massie smirked. The plan was all set. Now, for the painting... (**A/N: I know this is supposed to be after the interview thing, but live with it.**)

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**GLU Headquarters**

**November 22nd**

**6:07 PM**

Alicia waved at Dean, who was backing the limo out of Massie's driveway. "Bye, Dean!"

Alicia walked as fast as she could towards GLU headquarters. She found the area was lit up and the door was locked shut.

Knocking, Alicia wished she had brought a jacket with her. It was freezing, and her cute and thin Ralph Lauren sweater was nawt helping.

"Go away!" Massie's voice shouted through the door.

"It's me, Alicia!" Alicia yelled back.

"Oh." Kristen said as she opened the door for Alicia, blocking the view of the room.

"I thought it was only going to be Massie," Alicia murmured.

"Nah, we're here too," Dylan grinned, twirling a handkerchief around her index finger. (**A/N: I'm changing the characters around, because I want to.**)

Dylan handed the handkerchief to Ella, who took it to Alicia, smirking, and tied it around her eyes.

"What's this for?" Alicia asked to the darkness.

"It's a surprise," Massie answered.

A cold, clammy hand led Alicia toward the end of the room. "Slower," Alicia hissed.

"Why?" Kristen asked, leading Alicia faster than ever.

"UGH!" Alicia whisper-screamed.

Suddenly, she was halted to a stop. Ella quickly pulled the handkerchief off Alicia's head. Alicia stared at her Jimmy Choo high-tops, letting her eyes adjust to the light.

"This," Massie pointed to the paint-covered walls. "is a tribute to our friendship over the past weeks."

Alicia's mouth felt like dry dust.

"And this," Massie pointed with her laser pointer at a drawing of two girls, one with blonde hair and an enormous nose with a bandage over it, and a dark-haired girl with gigantic boobs. These were ah-bvously meant to be Olivia and Alicia. "is Olivia. She's saying, 'We are LBRs. How can we win?' And this, Leech, is you. You are saying, 'Cheat.'"

"You can't prove that!" Alicia shrieked.

"Oh, yes, we can!" Massie snarled.

"How?" Alicia asked.

"Look at this," Massie said, pointing at a big purple blob.

"What's that?" Alicia asked, wrinkling her nose.

"That," Massie paused dramatically, "is our proof."

"How?" Alicia asked once again, feeling like a robot.

"You know how we voted by placing thimbles in a box?" Massie asked.

"Yeah," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well, I painted mine purple for good luck," Massie continued. "And, it was in _your_ box."

"You voted for _me_?" Alicia asked, surprised.

"Of course nawt!" Massie shrieked. "You switched the boxes!"

Alicia's heart started to pound faster and faster.

Massie handed the pointer to Dylan, who continued on. "And this, Leech, is your uniform."

Alicia's uniform idea had a big red X across it.

"As you can see, there will no longer be an OCD uniform," Dylan smirked. "My mother convinced Principal Burns to do so."

Dylan handed the pointed back to Massie. "And Leech, we get to the very end of this mural."

Massie cleared her throat. "This is the State of Union, as of now."

Alicia looked over to the last drawing. It was one of Massie's famous State of Unions.

"As you can very well see, Ella is IN and you, Alicia, are OUT." Massie cocked her head to the side. "Take a bow, Ella."

Ella, smiling, took a long, deep bow.

Small tears began to form in Alicia's eyes.

"Oh, and Leech?" Massie asked. "What's with the square boots?"

"They're from SPAIN!" Alicia lied. Alicia heard Ella, Kristen, Dylan, Claire, and Massie laugh. Sobbing quite loudly, Alicia fled the room and called Dean.

* * *

**ALICIA RIVERA ON THE VERGE OF TEARS!** screamed the title of the latest hit YouTube video.

Alicia clicked on it.

The video was twenty minutes long, and it was awl about Alicia and the friendship mural. Angry tears started to form.

Alicia checked out the comments.

**"LOL" -Ella Taylor Chan**

**Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, and 24 others like this.**

**"She so deserves that." -Najah Ali**

**Olivia Ryan, Kristen Gregory, and 45 others like this.**

**"Leech, lol" -Cam Fisher**

**Claire Lyons and 34 others like this.**

**"She looks so ugly crying!" -Dylan Marvil**

**Derrick Harrington, Massie Block, Najah Ali, and 104 others like this.**

Then, Alicia checked out the likes and views.

**3, 236, 459 views.**

**1, 567, 349 thumbs up. **

**2 thumbs down.**

Alicia was glad that some people decided it was thumbs down...but...her social life was ruined because of this video. Who was taking it anyway?

* * *

_"Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy." -Aristotle  
_

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me. VOTE ON MY POLL! As you can see, Massie wins here. Who should betray her? Again, vote on my poll if you have not yet. 41 reviews and I'll publish chapter 10? ._.**


	10. Teen Vogue

-Chapter 10: _Teen Vogue_-

_"I was never into the popular school or clique or anything. Then I started doing movies when I was in high school, so then I got popular. Then the girls paid attention to you who didn't before." -John Cusack._

* * *

**A/N: Say, splender, aka KYRA MIDDLETON, I have figured you out, haven't I? :P I never wanted to be you, I don't want to be you, and I never will want to be you. You just COPY and PASTE splendeur's story...wow. And your little 'flames' aren't even flames at all. I know what a real flame looks like, and yours are barely ANYTHING compared to those. And honestly, I have a feeling you are also ALIAS DU NEIGE. **

* * *

**Alicia Rivera:** Despite the ah-nnoying and humiliating YouTube video, Alicia is still strong. And she's back and better than ever, ready to take the school down when she's back from the _Teen Vogue_ interview.

**Chanel Walker:** Is sooo happy to be going to the interview. And that YouTube video was so stupid.

**Lola Reno:** Is secretly plotting against Alicia. Liked the YouTube video. But, hey, Alicia was so bitchy to her!

**Olivia Ryan and Najah Ali:** Ready to crash Alicia's little interview in 3, 2, 1, and...zero!

**Claire Lyons:** Is angry at how Massie wanted to make Alicia die. Claire wants to leave Massie and just stay with Cam Fisher and his brilliant green eye...

**Massie Block:** Is satisfied by her video. But, with Alicia's insignificant (okay, fine, very important) interview, will Massie be going down?

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**_

* * *

**Highway 456 (A/N: Hahaha. SO! Random highway. XP)**

**Rivera Limo**

**November 27th**

**8:09 AM**

Alicia and Chanel were lounging in Alicia's limo, chatting and gossiping.

Chanel put on her "innocent and trustworthy" face and asked curiously, "So, what do you think about Massie's video?" Chanel pointed at her phone screen, on which Massie's YouTube video was playing. The screen read:

**YOU HAVE UNLIKED THIS. LIKE THIS?**

And the comments were still mean and awful to Alicia, and tons of people liked them. Alicia sighed and did some quick thinking.

"Why don't you tell _me_?" Alicia questioned.

Smiling slightly, Chanel replied, "I think it's STUPID. And awful. Who would do that to you?"

"May-sie, ah-bviously," Alicia smirked. "But we are going to get our revenge, are we not?"

"Of course!" Chanel giggled.

"We're here!" Dean called. Alicia and Chanel looked at each other and started to chortle loudly. They both had not realized that the car had stopped.

"Thanks, Dean!" Alicia answered as she climbed out of the car.

Dean started to follow them. "Ew, why are you coming?" Alicia asked.

"Because," Dean offered as an explanation. "Your mother told me to."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Alicia turned back to Chanel, who was raising her eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, Alicia changed the topic to what could happen in Teen Vogue.

* * *

Dean, who had somehow managed to get ahead of the two girls, opened the door for Alicia and Chanel.

"Thanks!" Chanel smiled politely at Dean.

Dean nodded back and waited for Chanel to move.

Alicia gave Chanel a shove. "Oops," Chanel said, glaring at Alicia and rubbing her back.

"Sorry," Alicia mouthed.

Chanel and Alicia finally looked at their surroundings. The _Vogue_ lobby was simply...ah-mazing.

For one, its walls were plastered with blown up pictures of _Vogue_ and _Teen Vogue_ magazine covers. There were leather sofas, couches, and chairs in the middle, and they were sitting on vintage, hand-woven rugs. A glass table was smack dab in the middle of the room, and a sleek and professional elevator was at the very back. The lobby's desk was to the left of the elevator, and the desk was creepy clean. A designer-covered, somewhat old lady was sitting behind it, waiting impatiently for Alicia and Chanel to hurry up.

Dean ushered the two towards the desk.

"Name?" the lady asked monotonously. Her name tag read, "Janet."

"Hello, Janet," Alicia smiled brightly. "I'm Alicia Rivera, here for my _Teen Vogue_ interview."

Alicia could tell Chanel was impressed by her professional behavior.

"And you are?" Janet asked, looking directly at Chanel.

Chanel gulped, thinking, _Does she think I'm too ugly? Or fat?_ Finally, Chanel answered, "Chanel Walker, friend of Alicia Rivera."

"I'm Dean, their chaperone," Dean replied before Janet could ask.

"Well, off you go!" Janet sounded relieved. "Third floor. Lucinda will be there."

Alicia, Chanel, and Dean boarded the elevator.

* * *

"Hiya!" someone yelled as the elevator door opened. Alicia's jaw dropped. _Olivia and Najah?!_

"Weren't expecting us, eh?" Najah smirked.

Alicia rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Chanel, which simply said _LBR._

A prim, thin, and professional looking young woman hurried up to Alicia. "Alicia Rivera, right?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yes," Alicia answered.

"Then, come with me." The lady made a beckoning gesture and Alicia, Chanel, Olivia, and Najah trotted along.

"Who're _you_?" Olivia asked, sounding mystified._  
_

"I'm Lucinda, obviously," Lucinda replied in a brisk tone.

Lucinda led the foursome into _The Closet_. "So, girls, who wants a Dixon?"

"What's that?" Chanel spoke up.

"It's Avril's latest obsession," Lucinda replied. "I have extras. Who wants?"

"Me! Me! Me!" was all that could be heard.

"Hold on, hold on," Lucinda sorted through a box, taking out two silver wires and two black mesh tubes.

"Apparently, there are two types," Lucinda introduced. "Who wants the silver one?"

Alicia and Chanel looked at each other and nodded, deciding to get the silver ones. "We do!" they chimed at the same time.

Lucinda handed the silver ones to Alicia and Chanel. "There are 58 ways to wear them. You twist them into shapes. Enjoy!" Lucinda then handed the black mesh tubes to Olivia and Najah, who squealed in excitement.

Chanel leaned in and whispered in Alicia's ear, "You know, those black ones are actually packing material. My mom got some clothes the other day and those tubes were in there."

Chanel and Alicia started to crack up, but stopped immediately when Lucinda cleared her throat.

"You know, I need some models," Lucinda smiled. "Send me pictures of your pretty-in-a-sort-of-way friends, will you, Alicia?"

"Sure!" Alicia grinned.

Suddenly, a celebrity opened the door. "Luce!" she squealed. "I'm here!"

Lucinda cast a look behind her. "Girls, no interview. Just modeling. Okay? Send me pics. Bye!" Lucinda and the mysterious celebrity both left in a hurry, bodyguards following closely behind.

"We are so going to beat the Pretty Committee!" Chanel smiled excitedly. "Say, do you think I'm fat?"

"Of course nawt!" Alicia replied.

Alicia and Chanel waved at Olivia and Najah, who were left stranded in front of the _Vogue_ building, with their black mesh tubes around their legs.

Chanel suggested, "How about we bend ours into stars and put them around our wrists?"

"Heart that!" Alicia smiled.

* * *

Najah sighed. "Our plan didn't work, did it?"

Olivia shook her head. "It didn't. Hey, do you like my nose?"

Najah rolled her eyes and re-dialed her mother.

* * *

_"To attain inner peace you must actually give your life, not just your possessions. When you at last give your life - bringing into alignment your beliefs and the way you live then, and only then, can you begin to find inner peace." -Peace Pilgrim  
_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10! :D 54 reviews and Chapter 11 and sneak peek of 12 in a PM tomorrow? Love it? Hate it? If you haven't voted yet, please vote in my poll. Thanks. Oh, and don't believe splender and alias du neige. And, I recommend The Reunion Show, Be Careful What You Wish For, and Alicia and Dylan Out New Girls In. They are awesome! :D**


	11. Hugs and Kisses

-Chapter 11: Hugs and Kisses-

_"Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is." -Jim Morrison._

* * *

**A/N: Alicia-centered chapter...and...HARRIS FISHER TIME~ But I'm changing it around a bit...Uh-oh...Claire's the betrayer... O.O And some flashbacks here as well. Only TWO reviews last chapter? O.O**

* * *

**Alicia Rivera: **It's mega cool how Harris Fisher asked her to his house...but it's just for Strokes tickets...

**Claire Lyons:** Betrayer of Massie Block...Alicia has told her a secret...might just join DTG.

**Double Trouble Girls:**

**LOLA RENO;** Beta for oh so long. Now delta. Chanel has taken her spot, but Lola is still secretly planning Chanel's ending.

**CHANEL WALKER;** The fighting has stopped and she's beta. Happy and enjoying her fame in being a future model...

**CLAUDIA CHEN;** Still gamma, but who cares? Can nawt wait to be a model! :D

**TORI LIN;** Doesn't really care what position she's in. As long as she popular, she's happy. But...will she be a model or not?

**Pretty Committee:**

**MASSIE BLOCK;** Alpha. Revenge plan. Kuh-laire is being stupid and left. ._. Oh well. Payback time...

**DYLAN MARVIL;** Beta/Delta. Massie hasn't announced her plans yet...

**KRISTEN GREGORY; **Beta/Gamma. Got a bit more rich...things are looking up for her...

**ELLA CHAN;** Beta/Omega/Gamma. Wants to be a model so badly! Can't wait to see if Massie's plan worked...

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is getting what you want.**_

* * *

**Near Fisher house**

**Rivera Limo**

**November 29th (****A/N: Random date skipping.)**

**5:45 PM**

Alicia sat alone, solemn and excited at the same time, in her limousine, on the way to Harris and Cam Fisher's house. Claire is already at the Fisher household... Alicia thought back to when Harris had asked her over...kinda.

_Begin flashback;_

_"Hey, Alicia!" Harris waved Alicia over after the soccer game had ended._

_"Heyyy! What's up?" Alicia smiled, trying to act older. Chanel looked impressed again._

_"Say, can you get me two Strokes tickets?" Harris asked, flashing his perfect white smile._

_"Sure! When should I bring them over?" Alicia answered._

_"When you get them." Harris replied simply._

_"Okay. How about...the twenty ninth?" _

_"It's a date," Harris grinned and gave Alicia his phone number._

_Cam jogged over, still sweaty. Alicia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Hey, Alicia. Will you do me a favor?"_

_"Sure," Alicia answered. She could tell Chanel was impressed by how two cute, no, UBER cute Brairwood boys had talked to her in less than ten minutes._

_"I like hair," Cam whispered._

_"What?!" Alicia asked, feeling confused. "What?!" Chanel looked confused as well._

_"I said, I like Claire," Cam repeated softly._

_"Oooh!" It dawned on Alicia. It was that simple. Claire likes Cam. Cam likes Claire. But Massie also likes Cam. It's a love triangle._

_Alicia smirked at the thought. Remembering Cam, Alicia said, "Okay, I'll let her know. We'll be over on the twenty ninth, okay?"_

_"Kay," Cam looked positively happier than ever._

_;End flashback_

Alicia had indeed convinced Claire. And Claire had left Massie.

"We've arrived!" Dean called back.

Alicia and Claire scrambled out of the limo.

* * *

"Heyyy, Harris!" Alicia smiled, hoping her outfit looked high-school enough.

"Want a ride in my car?" Harris asked, gesturing at his Maserati.

"Ehmagawd, yes!" Alicia air-clapped.

"I love when girls do that," Harris grinned.

Alicia looked around and saw that Cam and Claire had entered the house. "Let's go!"

Harris opened the door for Alicia in a manly manner. But...the inside of Harris's car was DIS. GUS. TING! Times 10. It was smelly, stinky, and was ah-bviously the ride home for the smelly, B.U.-full soccer boys. Wrinkling her nose, Alicia held her breath and just decided to smell her Angel perfume instead.

"So, do you have the tickets?" Harris asked from beside Alicia.

Alicia nodded. Harris nodded as well and turned on the radio even louder. The car was suddenly filled with loud, clanging Strokes music.

Alicia leaned over and pecked Harris on the cheek. Harris looked over and cracked a smile. Suddenly, Alicia had a text.

**Strokes_4_ever:** luv ya, babe

**Holagrrl:** aw, rlly?

Alicia had never noticed Harris was texting.

**Strokes_4_ever: **yup. (**A/N: If you have a better screen name for Harris, tell me!**)

**Holagrrl:** can i go 2 concert w/ u?

**Strokes_4_ever:** srry, no

Alicia gasped. "Why, Harris, why?!"

Harris froze. "Er, I, um, already have a date..."

Alicia froze as well. All kinds of thoughts skimmed through her head. _What?! He's cheating on that girl? Did he LIE to me? _Alicia finally said, "Really?"

"Yes," Harris seemed to have suddenly gotten over the shock. "She's my girlfriend. Angela?"

"Can we go back?" Alicia asked through clenched teeth.

"Already there," Harris replied as stiffly as Alicia felt.

Five minutes later, they were indeed in the Fisher driveway. "Here are you tickets." Alicia slammed them in Harris's hands. "Have fun with _Angela_, and I hope to never see you again!" Alicia stomped away and called Dean when she was a good distance away from the Fisher house.

And that meant the next house over.

* * *

**The Block Estate********—Guesthouse**

**********Claire's Bedroom**

**********November 29th**

**********9:08 PM**

Claire sighed again. She was finally content in Westchester. She had, a) a friend who cared; b) a cute boyfriend; and c) a good life.

A was Alicia. And Layne. B was obviously Cam. And C explained itself.

Massie could no longer threaten Claire with PC expulsion; Claire was finally FREE! Claire could write to Cam; she could eat more gummies. She was free from Massie's stupid, iron rule. And Claire liked it. A lot.

She could eat candy and not get glared at.

She could finally hang with Cam.

She had Friday nights free again.

She didn't have to make fun of Alicia anymore.

And she no longer had to pretend to hate Keds.

Claire was finally satisfied. She could sing; she could do whatever she wanted that she could not do with Massie. And so she lived on. For a while.

_Begin flashback;_

_Cam leaned in and kissed Claire lightly on the cheek. "I love you. Do you?"_

_Claire nodded and smiled, joyful tears beginning to fall. "I do. Cam, I do."_

_Cam grinned and handed Claire more gummies. _

_;End flashback _**(A/N: I'm sorry this is short. But that's all that's in my head for now. XP)**

* * *

**GLOSSIP GURL'S OFFICIAL OCD BLOG**

**Click ****here****for the latest OCD gossip.**

_**List of **_**Teen Vogue_ models;_**

**_Alicia Rivera_**

**_Chanel Walker_**

**_Claudia Chen_**

**_Lola Reno_**

**_Tori Lin (?)_**

**_To be decided..._**

Massie scowled. Lola had figured out how to change the name and had used Massie's signature lip gloss name. Massie knew that _she_ should have been the one who went to _Vogue_. And _she_ should have been a model. A perfect, golden plan began to form in Massie's head and she smirked ever so slightly.

* * *

_"Those who enjoy their own emotionally bad health and who habitually fill their own minds with the rank poisons of suspicion, jealousy and hatred, as a rule take umbrage at those who refuse to do likewise, and they find a perverted relief in trying to denigrate them." - Johannes Brahms_

* * *

**A/N: I dunno. Do you like it? It may be a filler...but who cares. I'm just so...say, honestly annoyed at Kyra Middleton. Anyway, love it? Hate it? Yes, Claire is the betrayer. I don't know when this will be finished, but there _will_ be a sequel. ;) Oooh! And read Taking London by Fanficfanticgurl! :D** **57**** reviews and Chapter 12 tomorrow?**  



	12. Fake Calls and Kisses

-Chapter 12: Fake calls and Kisses-

_"One of the most tragic things I know about human nature is that all of us tend to put off living. We are all dreaming of some magical rose garden over the horizon instead of enjoying the roses that are blooming outside our windows today." -Dale Carnegie_

* * *

**A/N: Kyra Middleton, I would greatly appreciate it if you please correct yourself in a review, because your review wasn't constructive criticism at all but an insult. So, please stop it. Okay? And hawtjucyaddict and xoxo- starrry-eyed, please stop faking. Confess NOW.**

**Oh, and this story will be about...25 or so chapters long? Anyway, there will be a sequel. Thanks to everyone who voted for me! :D**

* * *

**Alicia Rivera: **Plans 3 and 4 are ready to roll..Finally happy that the fight is over, but will a fight appear among the Double Trouble Girls and the Pretty Committee? And who should Alicia choose next for the models?

**Massie Block: **Has a plan in her head for both being models _and_ beating Alicia. Will she relent or continue? She knows she is THE best, but Alicia is in the way...is ah-nnoyed times 10 at Claire... Now likes Derrington..

**Derrick Harrington: **Has his eye on Miss Massie Block...she's guh-orgeous! (**A/N: Yeah, I'm bringing him in. Should it be CLAM and MASSINGTON or Cam/Massie and Claire/Derrick?**)

**Cam Fisher:** Doesn't believe Claire's story about Massie...after all, Massie never flirted with him...right?

**Teen Vogue Models;**

**Lola Reno: **Can nawt wait.

**Chanel Walker:** Going on a diet to make sure she's not fat when the modelling time comes...but she's really nawt fat, but she just thinks she is...will she be convinced?

**Claudia Chen:** She's slim and slender, and is ready to the rock the house. Is trying to help Kristen secure a spot too...

**Tori Lin:** Still deciding...

**Claire Lyons:** Been invited. Cam doesn't believe her...annoying?!

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than becoming a model is winning the fight.**_

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Saturday, December 1st (A/N: Starting dates all over again, this time adding day names. ;D)**

**4:34 PM**

Massie stared at the computer screen, trying her best not to act like an LBR and chew her nails, like Miss Traitor Kuh-laire Lyons.

Lola's little blog was quite heartbreaking.

**GLOSSIP GURL'S OFFICIAL OCD GOSSIP BLOG!**

**Click here for the latest gossip!**

_**Models;**_

_**Alicia Rivera**_

_**Lola Reno**_

_**Claudia Chen**_

_**Chanel Walker**_

_**Tori Lin (?)**_

_**Claire Lyons**_

_**To be decided...**_

First Claire left Massie. Now this? Massie shook her head and logged in to IM. To her delight, Ella, Dylan, _and_ Kristen were online.

**Massiekur:** heyyy gurls

**Bigredhead:** omg x10 did u c glossip gurl's blog

**PrettygorgeousETC:** ikr? i wanna be a model 2

**Massiekur:** well, ive been trying...

**Sexysportsbabe:** u no, we can just call lucinda and pretend we're leech

**Massiekur:** totes great idea! lets do it tmr my house

**Bigredhead:** done

**Sexysportsbabe:** done

**PrettygorgeousETC:** and done!

**Massiekur:** and beta contest dets tmr 2

**PrettygorgeousETC:** omg i cant wait

**Bigredhead:** same

**Sexysportsbabe:** whatevs

**Massiekur:** u no, claire is being a LBR

**Bigredhead:** ikr? she just left... O.o

**Massiekur:** and claimed i stole cam...

**Sexysportsbabe:** did u?

**Massiekur:** of course nawt! i like derrington!

**PrettygorgeousETC:** well i lyk dylan

**Bigredhead:** me? ew!

**PrettygorgeousETC:** ew, no! i mean dang, my bf?

**Massiekur:** lol, we thot sumthing was wrong w/ u

**Sexysportsbabe:** speaking of this, did all of u finish algebra hm?

**Massiekur:** pre? yah

**Sexysportsbabe: **no, reg. algebra

**Bigredhead:** no. were all in pre

**Sexysportsbabe: **oops. gtg bye

**_Sexysportsbabe has logged off at 4:46 PM._**

**Bigredhead:** ugh, jaimies here... :(

_**Bigredhead has logged off at 4:47 PM**._

**PrettygorgeousETC: **bye then...c u at skool

**Massiekur:** bai

_**Massiekur has logged off at 4:48 PM.**_

_**PrettygorgeousETC has logged off at 4:48 PM.**_

Massie sighed and stretched her arms. Phase Two of Plan begins tomorrow...

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**GLU HQ**

**Sunday, December 2nd**

**3:34 PM**

"Okay," Massie turned on her phone in a quick second. "We'll start now."

The Pretty Committee nodded.

Massie quickly dialed the number Kristen had given her, which in turn had been given to Kristen by Claudia in hopes that _Kristen_ would be a model, nawt the entire PC.

"Heyyy, Luce," Massie simpered into the phone. "This is Massie Block, one of Alicia Rivera's friends."

Massie quickly put the call on speaker.

"Heyyy," a shrill voice replied. "What's up?"

"Leesh wanted me to let you know that we, meaning me, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Ella Taylor Chan, are also modeling." Massie smirked and winked at the PC.

"Ohh!" Lucinda sounded excited. "Alright, then. I'll send the confirmation email over in a jiffy. Your email?"

Massie smiled and replied, "massiekur gmail-dot-com."

"Kay," Lucinda starting talking at lightning speed. "See ya."

"Bye," Massie hung up.

"Ehmagawd, she talked so fast!" Ella rolled her eyes.

"I know, right?" Dylan grinned. "I wonder how fast she _walks_?"

Kristen cackled. "Probably at 200 Miles Per Hour."

"Not math," Massie smirked.

"Sorry, gawd," Kristen fake-pouted.

\~.~.~.~.~/

Massie cleared her throat. "Ahem."

Ella and Dylan immediately looked at her. Kristen had left for soccer.

"So, the beta contest is starting...right now," Massie smirked as Ella and Dylan shot hate glares at each other.

"Whoever, may I remind you, whoever sticks by me, no matter what happens, will be the beta."

"When does it end?" Dylan inquired.

"January," Massie replied. But in thought, she was saying, _When Alicia is finished with her plans._

"Gotcha," Ella grinned. "I'm ready to roll."

Dylan cracked her knuckles. "Me too."

"May the odds ever be in your favor!" Massie joked, cracking a smile. (**A/N: Pretend HG was published before then, kay?**)

* * *

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**Sunday, December 2nd **

**7:56 PM**

Alicia decided to check out _Teen Vogue_'s website.

Alicia gasped as she read:

_**New Models!**_

_**MASSIE BLOCK**_

_**ELLA TAYLOR CHAN**_

_**DYLAN MARVIL**_

_**KRISTEN GREGORY**_

How, did they get in? Alicia frowned and IMed her girls.

**HolaGrrl:** gawd, pc got in to model!

**SwiriTori:** omg, how?!

**HolaGrrl:** no idea

**Lolabola:** i thnk we should do kiss idea next

**SilverClauds:** ikr?

**DreamingofChanel:** whatevs. do u think dis diet will help me?

**HolaGrrl:** ?

**SilverClauds:** Chanel is on a diet again

**HolaGrrl:** u dont need it

**Lolabola:** believe me, ur still fat

**HolaGrrl:** plz shut up, lola.

**DreamingofChanel:** do u rlly think so?

**HolaGrrl:** of course nawt! u r skinny x10

**SilverClauds:** ah-greed

**HolaGrrl:** kk talk bout lip kisses tmr at homeroom, k?

**Lolabola: **kk

**SilverClauds:** gotcha

**DreamingofChanel:** sure

**HolaGrrl:** gtg bye

**_HolaGrrl has logged off at 8:15 PM._**

Alicia smiled cruelly. She was indeed, going to beat Massie...she hoped.

* * *

**Mrs. Bender's Homeroom Class**

**Massie's desk**

**Monday, November 3rd**

**9:15 AM**

Rolling her eyes, Massie heard Alicia and her group of Eternal Wannabes chatting about their first lip-kisses.

"Mine was Cammy," Massie heard Claire brag with pride in her voice.

"No, really?" the super skinny girl gushed. Her name was...Charity?

"Duh, Chanel," Alicia murmured. "Mine was...Todd Lyons."

"Ew, guh-ross!" a black-haired beauty whispered. That was...Claudia?

"Claud, it was the only way he would do what I wanted," Alicia stated in an obvious tone.

"Whatevs." another girl chimed in. "Mine was...Derrick Harrington." She was...Lona?

Massie gasped slightly. _Derrington? Her ex-boyfriend and crush? _

"Cool," Tori, the new girl, piped up. "Mine was Chris...he's so cute."

Lona, or Lola, whatever, sneered, "He's your boyfriend, gawd."

"Hey, Massie!" Alicia called, waving her arms like a friend.

Massie looked over to Mrs. Bender, who just sat there, looking at her iPhone 2.

"What?!" Massie snapped irritably, feeling bored.

"Who was your first lip-kiss?" Alicia wiggled her eyebrows. Massie never knew she could do that. "Tell the truth, and only the truth."

"Ummm...To******—" **Massie began, but she was cut off by the bell. ******  
**

"Tell us at lunch!" Alicia waved, hurrying out of her seat, "Bring the PC too. We're gonna play "Never Have I Ever" and we need more players. (**A/N: I just love that game! Rachel (kcas), they won't be playing for Doritos, but rather...game points?! XD Credits to Rachel for the idea of using it.**)

Massie just gaped. She had just almost announced her embarrassing secret...

* * *

_"By reading the scriptures I am so renewed that all nature seems renewed around me and with me. The sky seems to be a pure, a cooler blue, the trees a deeper green. The whole world is charged with the glory of God and I feel fire and music under my feet." -Thomas Merton  
_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, Kyra Middleton, for explaining. 60 reviews and an update earlier tomorrow?**

**Please note that there will be a sequel published either a week or two days after this story is completed. I have finished the ending and am completing the gaping hole.**

_**Cheers,**_

_**Glittering Moonlight, aka GM or Moony**_


	13. Kisses and Games

-Chapter 13: Kisses and Games-

_"People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within." -Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 13...already?! O.O Anyway, Rachel, I know about Never Have I Ever. And dreamsareinfinity6, Alicia is pretending, and so is Massie. They..are both trying to "kill" the other during this game, kay? :) The gaping hole from this chapter to the ending is actually quite big; I'm just writing as I go along... XD**

* * *

**Alicia Rivera: **Has her "other" plans ready to fight for her spot as alpha... Has her clique behind her, no?

**Massie Block:** Suspicious yet generous. Almost spilled her secret...but is that part of her plan or not? And her beta contest has a trick to it...if you abandon Massie, you're OUT and you're not beta...

**The Pretty Committee;**

**Dylan Marvil: **Hopes she _will_ stick with Massie...because if she doesn't, she'll be OUT faster than you can say "You're OUT" and either a LBR or an EW...

**Ella Chan:** Knows she _will_ always be with Massie..after all, there's really no one else to join, anyway...

**Kristen Gregory: **Doesn't really care about her clique position; just wants to STAY the best soccer player. So she has to kick Claudia out...so Claudia is now OUT.

**The Double Trouble Girls;**

**Chanel Walker:** Likes Claire more than Lola and Tori. Might just use her influence as _beta_ to do so. It will work, _right? _Already kicked out Tori..hehehe.

**Lola Reno:** She isn't stupid and knows Chanel wants her OUT. But Lola's not leaving without a fight...and some humiliation to Chanel as well.

**Claudia Chen: **Gamma, delta, whatever. Confused by Kristen's sudden anger and annoyance at her...

**Others;**

**Tori Lin:** Bleh. Been kicked out by Chanel...what. the. heck?! Hopes to join Massie to _get her revenge on Alicia and Chanel_.

**Claire Lyons:** Accept or not? DTG or not? Hopes she will decide by the end of the Never Have I Ever game...

**Derrick Harrington:** Loves Massie with all his heart...he _just _has to convince Massie to like him...

* * *

**OCD********—The Cafe**

**********Table 18**

**********Monday, December 3rd**

**********11:56 AM**

Massie tapped her foot impatiently. Alicia was exactly _10_ minutes late, and Massie really wanted to get the plan carried out.

Ella and Dylan were glaring at each other across the table as Kristen dragged the Tori girl over. "This is Tori," Kristen beckoned at Tori.

Tori smiled uneasily. "Um, Alicia kicked me out? And I want to join you?"

Massie considered. "We lost Kuh-laire, so I guess so."

Tori squealed. "Cool! Leech is coming..."

Massie finger-combed her hair. "Perfect! Girls, sit on my side." Massie stood up and made room for her four girls to squeeze past her chair and onto the four other chairs on that side of the glossy table.

"Heyy, Mass," Alicia fake-smiled.

"Only my friends call me _Mass_," Massie sneered. "And you most certainly _aren't_ my friend, are you?" Massie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course," Alicia replied dismissively, looking around. Spotting the five empty chairs, Alicia beckoned for her girls to sit down.

Claire, with her head held high, quickly slid into the last seat. _Omega._ Massie noted. Serves her right.

After all of Alicia's clique was seated, Alicia opened her mouth to speak. "So, Massie, who _was_ your first lip-kiss?"

Massie smirked at Alicia. "I'll tell you if you tell me first."

Alicia, Massie noticed, looked ill. "Why?" Alicia asked, looking quite green.

"Because," Massie cocked her head. "If I tell you, shouldn't you tell me?"

"Okay," Alicia had turned a very pale green now. "You go first."

"Why?" Massie smiled evilly. "Askers go first."

Groaning, Alicia mumbled, "Todd Lyons."

"Gross!" Massie exclaimed a little too loudly, no, way too loudly. All heads turned to stare at her. "You kissed TODD LYONS?!"

Everyone who had been looking and listening snickered and whispered, pointing at Alicia.

Alicia turned red and glared through tear-filled eyes. "Fine then. Who was yours?"

"Derrington, of course," Massie lied through her huge smile.

"Let's play "Never Have I Ever"," Ella suggested.

* * *

Massie smirked yet again. "Here are the rules—"

Alicia cut her off. "I thought _I_ was going to do that."

"My table, my rules. Too bad for you," Massie said.

"Fine," Alicia sulked.

"Anyway, the rules are as follows," Massie turned on her phone and read aloud. "When someone says something that they haven't done but you have, you will take a chocolate bar and eat it." Massie gestured at the huge pile of Hershey's King-sized milk chocolate bars in front of her. She was basically saying, "Get fat."

"Then, you will save the wrapper. At the end of the game, whoever has the most wrappers will be a LBR for the day. Understood?" Massie looked around.

"Why that?" Chanel protested. "I'm fat enough, aren't I?"

Massie oggled at Chanel. Chanel was nawt fat at all. "Whatever. The point is, that is the rule."

Kristen raised her hand. "How about we add up the amount of wrappers each clique has and the one with the least wins and is the best clique for the month?"

"Great idea!" Massie giggled.

Kristen looked very proud and sat up straighter. She and Tori high-fived.

"Okay, I'll start," Massie cleared her throat. "Never have I ever taken a hip hop class."

Sulking even more, Alicia took a chocolate bar and began unwrapping it, slowly, like a snail, to stall time. Claudia stared at her, grabbed one as well, and followed Alicia's example.

"Hurry, up, slowpokes!" Dylan spoke up after a nod from Massie. "We don't have all day, you know."

After that, Alicia and Claudia sped up.

When they had finished, Massie said, "Okay. Now, Ella, your turn."

Ella looked revolted at the idea of eating a chocolate bar, but she announced, "Never have I ever eaten a chocolate bar that huge."

Alicia and Claudia glared at Ella as they each took another chocolate bar. Ella and Massie high-fived, but they frowned when Dylan took one as well.

"What?" Dylan protested. "I did, once. Jaimie dared me to."

"Whatever," Massie shrugged. "Hurry up. Kristen, you're next."

Kristen waited as Dylan, Alicia, and Claudia finished their chocolates. "Okay...Never have I ever gotten lower than a C on a grade."

Alicia, Claudia, Lola, Chanel, Massie, Dylan, Ella, _and_ Tori glared at Kristen as they each took a chocolate bar. Kristen looked surprised as she saw how many people had gotten bad grades.

Massie, who had finished first, swallowed and said, "Dylan, next."

Dylan waited until everyone had finished. "Er...Never have I ever...actually followed my diet..."

Chanel shot an irritated glare at Dylan and took another chocolate, tentatively taking bite after bite after bite.

"The order is..." Massie rolled her eyes. "Chanel, Kuh-laire, Leech, Lola, Tori, then, finally, concluding our game, Claudia."

Chanel cleared her throat. "Never have I ever had a boyfriend."

Claudia, Massie, Lola, and Ella each took a chocolate bar.

"Never have I ever hated LBRs," Claire said triumphantly.

To Claire's surprise, only Alicia and Claudia took a chocolate bar.

"Don't lie," Claire narrowed her eyes at Massie and the PC.

"We don't hate LBRs, we just don't like them," Massie answered cockily. "After all, without LBRs you wouldn't have A-listers or B-listers, or, you get it, don't you?"

The Pretty Committee nodded.

"Whatever," Claire said, exasperated.

Alicia put her hand up. "Never have I ever moved." Alicia forgot that she was targeting Claire, who was in her clique...

Claire took her first chocolate bar. She had wanted one of course, but she couldn't say so...

Alicia felt like smacking herself. She was really stupid for saying that...

Lola cleared her throat loudly. "Anyway...never have I ever...written a diary entry!"

Alicia, Massie, and Claire each took a chocolate bar, discarding the wrappers in front of them.

Tori smiled. "Never have I ever been beta."

Only Alicia, Chanel, and Lola took chocolate bars. They were or had been betas. Alicia scowled. She knew she would lose.

Finally, Claudia, who would end the game, chuckled and said, "Never have I ever been nice to a LBR."

Claire, Massie, Alicia, and Chanel each took a chocolate bar. After they had all finished, Massie counted the candy wrappers in front of everyone and texted the numbers to Kristen, who added them all up.

Massie, who had received the answer from Kristen, cleared her throat and announced, "The loser is..."

* * *

_"Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams." -Ashley Smith  
_

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! ;) 66 reviews and an update tomorrow? ;) Who do _you_ think lost? Yes, you can just add the chocolates up, and yes, I didn't count them yet...lol. FANFICFANTICGIRL is fake! Phew! I'm tired...**


	14. Winners, Losers, and Noses

-Chapter 14: Winners, Losers, and Noses-

_"Beauty saves. Beauty heals. Beauty motivates. Beauty unites. Beauty returns us to our origins, and here lies the ultimate act of saving, of healing, of overcoming dualism." -Matthew Fox_

* * *

**A/N: Ahem, Najah. According to my poll, 100% of you do nawt like Najah Ali. Besides, respect that all the main character positions have already been filled. I can't just kick random people out! Besides, Olivia is already OUT and Najah is a minor character. You should be happy that I already put you in a chapter. Thanks to everyone who voted for me! Thank you all for your 72 reviews! :D**

* * *

_Last time— Massie cleared her throat and announced, "The loser is..."_

**OCD********—The Cafe**

**********Table 18**

**********Monday, December 3rd**

**********12:09 PM**

Massie looked around, smiling mischievously. Alicia looked pale. Claudia looked green. Chanel was anxious. Claire was biting her nails and Lola was merely texting. Kristen was twirling her braid around her fingers and Dylan was staring at the chocolates hungrily. Ella and Tori were conversing quietly behind their hands.

"Ahem," Massie cleared her throat once more. "As I said, the loser is..." At that Massie began to raise her voice, slowly.

All heads turned to her. Massie grinned.

"The loser is...drumroll please?"

The Pretty Committee did a loud drumroll and the other OCD students followed their example. The Double Trouble Girls just sat there, arms crossed, eyes staring right in front of them.

Massie stood up. "Thank you!" The student population of OCD started to quiet down.

"This one girl," Massie voice suddenly turned soft and wispy. "This girl, ate _six_ Hershey's King-sized milk chocolate bars today."

Everyone gasped. Alicia and Claudia froze. They both knew that had eaten the most.

"This girl, who has always gone against me, who has betrayed me, who has schemed and plotted, is...Alicia Rivera," Massie announced like a game show host.

Alicia gasped. Claudia, Chanel, Lola, and Claire turned to her and started to comfort her.

Massie, smirking, continued, "Alicia Rivera is hereby declared a LBR as of today until this time tomorrow. Understood?"

All the girls listening nodded and turned to their friends, starting to gossip.

"But, wait, there's more!" Massie called out. All voiced quieted down. "Kristen will tell you."

"Hello," Kristen greeted. "As you know, we, the Pretty Committee, are rivaling the Double Trouble Girls."

Alicia had tears running down her face and her face was blotched with black from her mascara and eyeliner.

"We also had a bet today; that the clique that ate the most chocolate bars today would lose and be the B-listers for the month. And this clique is..." Kristen paused, for Alicia had let out a wrangled cry; all of her perfectly plotted plans were ruined.

"Anyway," Kristen declared, looking slightly annoyed. "The Pretty Committee, with 9 chocolate bars total...loses. NAWT!"

For the Double Trouble Girls had smiled and high-fived for a split-second before they realized Kristen had said, "Nawt."

Confused, everyone listened closer than ever to Kristen.

"The _real_ loser is...the Double Trouble Girls with 21 chocolates eaten." Kristen cracked a smile, "Although I would've wanted one, too..."

Dylan snatched the paper from Kristen. "Wait for a minute!"

"Yeah?" Claire muttered, shooting a death glare at Massie. _Does she have to make my life like this_?

Dylan shouted out, "THE INDIVIDUAL SCORES WILL BE POSTED IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL! KAY THANKS BYE!"

Kristen shot a disgusted look at Dylan.

"What?" Dylan protested.

"They don't have to see, do they?!" Kristen asked, glaring.

"Whatever," Massie dismissed the topic. "Just add a chocolate or two to you and take some away from the person with the most, okay, Kristen?"

Kristen nodded, typing quickly on her phone.

* * *

**OCD************  
**

**Next to the Doors**

**Monday, December 3rd**

**6:34 PM**

Alicia sulked as she watched LBRs and B-, C-, and D-listers crowd around the five sheets of paper.

Each sheet of paper had the same idea, except they were narrated differently.

For instance, the first one, which was purple, read:

**_"Never Have I Ever" Scores_**

**_Losers:_**

**_Alicia: 6  
Claudia: 5  
Chanel: 4  
Claire: 3  
_****_Lola: 3_**  


**__****_As you can see, the Double Trouble Girls, or the DT girls, have a total of 29 chocolates, therefore making them the losers._**

**__****_Meanwhile, the winners are rejoicing:_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Massie: 3  
_****__****_Dylan: 2  
_****__****_Ella: 2  
_****__****_Tori: 1  
_****__****_Kristen: 1_**

Alicia snorted. She had remembered Kristen hadn't had any, but no one would believe her anyway, because she was the "ultimate-LBR of the day."

* * *

Layne Abeley inspected the sheets of paper, eager to have a single glimpse at Massie Block's infamous life.

She noticed a navy blue sheet, which caught her attention, and read that one.

**_Although I am new here, I have since made many new friends, the Pretty Committee. We, along with the EWs, aka DTG, played "Never Have I Ever." Here are the interesting results:_**

**_Winners:_**

**__****__****__****__****_Massie: 3  
_****__****_Dylan: 2  
_****__****_Ella: 2  
_****__****_Tori: 1  
_****__****_Kristen: 1_**

**__****__****_The Pretty Committee wins with 9 chocolates! As you can see, Massie Block may not be perfect, but she _********is_ at least better than Miss Alicia Rivera, no?_**

**********_Here are the pitiful losers:_**

**********__****_Alicia: 6  
Claudia: 5  
Chanel: 4  
Claire: 3  
_****_Lola: 3_**

Layne smirked slightly. For, you see, Claire had abandoned her for Alicia. At least Massie allowed Claire to do things with Layne! Then, of course, Massie wasn't _that_ mean to Layne, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: NAJAH! HAPPY?! :( Anyway, thanks to SPLENDEUR for calculating the results! :D**

Najah Ali and Olivia Ryan stopped in front of a bright red sheet.

It read:

**_From my very reliable source, it seems that Alicia Rivera's real name is Alicia Rivers. Want more info? Check out Merri-Lee Marvil's website!_**

**_Anyway, from our lunchtime game, we announce the official results..._**

**_Losers:_**

**__****_Alicia: 6  
Claudia: 5  
Chanel: 4  
Claire: 3  
_****_Lola: 3_**

**__****__****_Miss Alicia Rivers has eaten the most, most fortunately. :) _**

**__****__****_The winners:_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Massie: 3  
_****_Dylan: 2  
_****_Ella: 2  
_****_Tori: 1  
_****_Kristen: 1_**

**__****__****__****_Yolo!_**

Najah smirked. Alicia Rivera, sorry, Rivers, was so going to DIE! Olivia, looking slightly confused, asked, "What are these?"

Najah rolled her eyes, and pointing to the paper, said, "These are _pieces of paper_."

"Oh, right," Olivia said, not looking like she understood at all. "Do you like my new nose?" For Olivia decided to get a new nose; this time, Massie perfect nose.

"Um, Olivia?" Najah asked uncertainly, "You won't want to show that off..."

Massie Block came storming over. "Duh-livia!"

"Hi, Massie," Olivia looked up innocently. "Like my nose?"

Massie gave an exasperated sigh and shrieked, "You copied off my nose, EW! Get outta my way!"

Najah looked as Massie stormed off again, fuming. Najah shook her head.

Olivia, who still could not understand what was wrong, announced brightly, "Happy Easter!"

Najah rolled her eyes. "It's December, not April!"

"Really?" Olivia looked into the darkening sky. "Looks like April to me. Where are the jack-o-lanterns?"

And Olivia skipped off, asking everyone if they liked her nose and where the jack-o-lanterns were.

Najah chasing Olivia was quite a sight, quite a sight indeed.

* * *

Over the past few weeks, changes had been brewing. Olivia and Najah sought out to defeat Alicia and Alicia sought to defeat Massie.

Massie kept her throne with a tight iron grip, defending it with lots of energy.

"Never Have I Ever" was extremely popular and many people started eating Hershey's chocolates.

And Olivia never learned that it wasn't Halloween.

* * *

But things had seemed peaceful for the betas, deltas, gammas, and omegas in the two cliques.

But they were wrong. Things were not peaceful at all. They were just going through the time between two major wars, during which people healed but didn't forget.

Alicia was planning. Najah was plotting. And Massie was scheming. Dylan and Ella were fighting.

Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher were arguing. This time was not the right time to go modeling, but that was exactly what the girls did.

And that was that. It was over. Finished. Decided.

But the girls are headed in for a surprise, a day when they would not rejoice, but cry, fight, and most importantly of all, learn the true meaning of friendship.

But things could go very wrong, very wrong indeed. Things could go against the way they were decreed to be, and you never know who will come out on the top in this one fight...

Things happen quickly, but they also stretch out over time. But the thing was...which will this fight be? The quick one or the slow one?

* * *

_"Though beauty gives you a weird sense of entitlement, it's rather frightening and threatening to have others ascribe such importance to something you know you're just renting for a while." -Candice Bergen_

* * *

**A/N: The ending may seem odd...but I'm kind of letting you have a sneak peek, aren't I? ;) Modeling next.** **83 reviews and an update tomorrow?**

**I might write a Clique/Harry Potter crossover~ :D**

**Najah: Happy? I have added your character. But she will be gone, gone, and gone in the next chapters. Because she is nawt a model. Got it?**


	15. Modeling Part 1

-Chapter 15: Modeling Part 1-

_"The fact that I can plant a seed and it becomes a flower, share a bit of knowledge and it becomes another's, smile at someone and receive a smile in return, are to me continual spiritual exercises." -Leo Buscaglia  
_

* * *

**A/N: Najah: No more Najah in this story. But more Olivia. XP **

**100 reviews for an update tomorrow?**

**Note: Can anyone figure this out?**

**I can bring butter, but I can't bring peanuts.**

**I can bring a door but I can't bring a window.**

**I can be in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor but not Ravenclaw and Slytherin. (D:)**

**If you can figure what the trick is, make an example of your own! :D Okay. Now on to the chapter. WOW 1000 VIEWS! :D**

**Fine. I lied. This disclaimer for the entire story: Nothing belongs to me except for the idea, writing, and Tori. Clique is Lisi Harrison's idea, and I am obviously not her, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

**Highway 190**

**Rivera Limo**

**Saturday, December 22nd**

**5:45 PM**

Alicia stretched and turned to her girls.

"What do you wanna play?" Alicia asked.

Chanel, examining her nails, suggested, "How about Truth or Dare?"

Claudia smiled. "Yeah! I heart that game!"

"Totes!" Lola grinned. She had gotten along with her friends, finally. When they were all banished to LBR world, they had gotten closer than ever.

Claire nodded. "Sure."

"Kay," Alicia bobbed her head to the beat of "Die Young."

"Who wants to go first?" Chanel asked.

Claudia raised her hand, "Moi."

Alicia giggled and said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Claudia answered quickly.

Lola cleared her throat. "I dare you to tell Theo Lee you like him."

"What?!" Claudia glared at Lola. "I don't even think he knows I exist!"

"Just do it." Alicia took Claudia's phone from her purse and dialed Theo. "Here. Claud, call him."

"Fine," Claudia sulked.

Claudia turned to her phone and listened intently. "Turn it on speaker," Lola hissed.

Claudia did that. A deep voice answered. "Hello? This is Theo Lee speaking."

Alicia made googly eyes and beckoned for Claudia to speak.

"Hi, Theo," Claudia giggled nervously. "I'm, er, Claudia, um, Chen."

"Hey Claudia!" Theo sounded glad to hear her voice.

"Theo, I have to, uh, tell you something," Claudia said, her voice shaking.

"Yeah?" Theo asked, sounding mischievous.

"Er, I um, likeyousoverymuchandIhavetolikecallyou," Claudia finished in a rush.

"What?" Theo sounded confused. "What did you say?"

"I said I likeyouverymuchsoIhavetolikecallyou,soyeah." Claudia said, once again in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, slow down," Theo laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Chanel grabbed the phone from Claudia and shouted, "She likes you!"

"Who's this?" Theo asked.

"Chanel Walker, Claud's friend. And she likes you."

"Really?" Theo sounded genuinely interested.

"Yeahhhhhh," Alicia purred into the phone; she had grabbed it from Chanel.

"Um, okay?" Theo sounded very confused. "Tell Claudia I have to go. Bye!"

The Double Trouble Girls (minus Claudia) burst out laughing at Claudia's face. It was bright red. "What?" Claudia snapped.

"Y-y-your face!" Claire shrieked, giggling.

Claudia pulled out her compact mirror and inspected her face, which had turned slightly pink, and was no longer bright red. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Lola replied.

"Anyway," Claudia began. "anyway, we're here."

"Oh, yeah." The girls had indeed arrived in front of the sushi restaurant they were supposed to be meeting Lucinda at.

Giggling, the five girls sashayed in. They were perfectly happy, but the sight they would see soon would shock them more than everything they had ever seen before.

* * *

Alicia stopped abruptly. Claire, at the end of the line, bumped into Claudia, who bumped into Lola, who bumped into Chanel, who bumped into Alicia. It was like a chain of dominoes. Alicia steadied herself and straightened up. She waved at a waitress, who, scowling deeply, hurried over.

"I'm here with Lucinda from _Teen Vogue,_" Alicia announced.

"Oh, okay," the waitress, Jill, didn't look impressed at all. "Up the stairs will take you there."

Alicia rolled her eyes and started up the stairs, The DT girls at her heels.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Alicia whined after climbing a total of five steps.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "That was nothing."

After an "agonizing" ten minutes, Alicia had finally finished climbing the stairs, which were only a total of thirty steps.

Alicia stopped dead in her tracks. Smack-dab in the middle of the floor, was a humongous table. And Lucinda and the Pretty Committee were seated there. _Already_. And Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, and Harris Fisher were there.

Alicia turned red at the thought of having to spend the dinner with Harris Fisher and his brilliant green eyes, but disgustingly bad personality.

Claire gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Cam was shooting her a death glare instead of the loving smile Claire had expected.

Claudia whispered, "Claire, why is Cam mad at you?"

"No idea," Claire whispered back.

"Heyyy, Leech!" Massie waved wildly. "Wanna sit next to Harris Fisher?"

"Um, no thanks," Alicia muttered, starting to slip into the seat next to Kristen.

Harris grinned. "Leesh, come sit here."

Alicia scowled as she was herded to the seat between Harris and Massie. They were probably going to make her life suck.

"Leech," Massie whisper-shouted.

"What?!" Alicia snapped, feeling dizzy.

"Your friend Duh-livia copied off my nose."

"So?" Alicia rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Tell her to go copy off your nose or something," Massie hissed.

"Whatever," Alicia said, turning to Harris.

Harris smirked. He was on Massie's side, of course. "Leesh, Angela and I had a great time at the concert! Can you get us more tickets?"

Alicia sighed and turned around, forgetting Massie was there, and was once again bombarded with nose questions. Alicia turned the other way and Harris started to annoy her.

Alicia made an exasperated noise, which somehow sounded like a fart, and stared straight ahead.

"Leech cut the cheese!" Massie announced.

Kristen cackled, and her phlegmy laugh bounced off the walls.

"What the fu**?" Alicia sweared.

Tori giggled. "Leech, how was your date with Todd Lyons?"

Claire sat up, her tear-streaked face suddenly intent. _Alicia was dating Todd?!_

* * *

While Alicia, Harris, and Massie were fighting, in a way, Claire and Cam were having their own issues.

Cam, was annoyed at Claire.

First, Claire claimed Massie liked him.

Second, Claire claimed Massie was flirting with him.

Third, Claire ditched Massie and joined Alicia.

Fourth, Claire ditched Layne, and Cam would take Layne over Alicia any day.

And fifth, Claire was acting more like Alicia than the old Claire, who Cam had fallen for.

Basically, Cam hated the new Claire. And Alicia. Because Massie allowed Claire to stay the old Claire, but Alicia made her a new Claire.

Cam leaned over to Claire, who was gazing at him adoringly.

Cam rolled his eyes in disgust and whispered, "Claire, I have something for you."

Claire squealed and asked, "Cammy, what is it?"

"My name isn't _Cammy_," Cam snapped, handing Claire a bag of stale gummies with a note in it.

"Ew," Claire wrinkled her nose. "These are stale."

"Just read the note," Cam said, turning away.

Claire slowly opened the note with trembling hands, afraid of what it said. Did it say Cam loved her, or Cam wanted to break up with her?

Claire gasped as she read the note.

_CLAIRE,_

_I'm sorry, but we have to break up._

_You've been acting different lately,_

_and I don't like it._

_-Cam_

A tear trickled out of Claire's right eye, followed by one from the left eye.

Didn't Cam know it was all a cover so _someone_ could like her, meaning Alicia?

Didn't he know that Claire was still Claire inside?

Didn't he know?

Cam, apparently satisfied, smiled and whispered to Claire, "You know, if you change back, we could always get back together."

Claire froze. But did she want to do that and risk her popularity, her new friends, and her new advantage of having her friends buy clothes for her?

No. The answer was no. Claire had worked so hard to get someone to finally like her, and now Cam wanted her to throw that all away and just become a LBR again?

Fat chance.

_But what about Layne?_ a small voice in the back of her head asked.

Claire sighed and tried to push it away. She knew she had ditched Layne.

But Alicia didn't allow anyone to be friends with LBRs.

And even if Claire quit TDT Girls, she wouldn't be able to join Massie, because Massie had replaced her with Tori Lin.

Claire had to admit she was jealous.

She had to admit she wanted to be like Massie.

The ultimate Alpha.

The rich girl.

The girl everyone envies.

The girl with the boys on her side.

Claire had to admit she always wished to be a Massie.

But could she admit it to the world?

* * *

_"My mother always called me an ugly weed, so I never was aware of anything until I was older. Plain girls should have someone telling them they are beautiful. Sometimes this works miracles." -Hedy Lamarr  
_

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Cam and Claire broke up. D: But they will get back together again.**

**I wrote a Massie poem. Wanna see? It's a Cinquain!**

**Massie**

**Trend-setting, cruel**

**Texting, chatting, planning**

**Always has the best of the best**

**Alpha**

**I did that in two minutes. :O**

**100 reviews and an update tomorrow?**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday or Friday. Science Fair sucks.**


	16. Modeling Part 2

-Chapter 16: Modeling Part Two-

_"The beauty of a woman is not in a facial mode but the true beauty in a woman is reflected in her soul. It is the caring that she lovingly gives the passion that she shows. The beauty of a woman grows with the passing years." -Audrey Hepborn_

* * *

**A/N: 100 reviews? O.O Let's shoot for...110, how's that? ;) Chapter dedicated to _xoxo Starry-eyed_, _keep. calm. and. sparkle, _ and all others in the fic exchange!**

**Announcements at the end of the chapter. I wrote an orange poem. :D**

* * *

**The Sushi Place**

**Claire's Seat**

**Saturday, December 22nd**

**6:07 PM**

Claire stared straight in front of her. She could not believe she had just announced to the world (or her head) that she wanted to be Massie.

But Claire knew it was true.

And she knew that practically everyone wanted the same thing as her: To be like Massie Block.

But could she, and Alicia, and all of the Double Trouble Girls, admit it?

Claire knew it was hard. And she knew they would never do so.

And Claire also couldn't believe Cam broke up with her in a _note_! And, anyway, this act was _just_ a cover.

Fuming, suddenly, Claire turned to Cam and shouted, "You freaking a**hole!" (**A/N: Sorry for swearing, but...I want Claire to be really, really angry.**)

All heads turned to Claire's direction.

Massie rolled her eyes and turned away. Kristen turned back to her crossword puzzles, shaking it off. Dylan shrugged and continued her texting. Tori smirked at Claire. Ella sighed and tried to talk to Kristen.

Alicia looked concerned. Her girls were nawt supposed to swear. Chanel looked bored, yet anxious. Claudia looked sympathetic. Of course. Because Claire had broken Alicia's rule. Lola looked annoyed at the attention.

Derrick looked pissed. So did Harris. And Cam looked slightly...calm.

Claire shook her head. Why, oh, why, did she _have_ to do that? Why did she have to blurt that out? Why?

Cam seemed to have expected that shout and rolled his eyes. "Claire, I told ya; you _have_ changed. And not in the good way."

Claire blinked back tears. She had expected an insult about something else from Cam; not just _this_ thing. This absolutely, freaking, ugly thing.

And so Claire cried. And cried. And cried. And could not stop. At all.

She bawled like a baby.

Lucina looked _really, really_ pissed. Opening her mouth, Lucinda began to talk at lightning speed. "Claire, can you puh-lease keep all of that juvenile love business OUT of this weekend?"

Claire opened her mouth and began to speak. "Well-"

"Kuh-laire just can't help it," Massie smirked, interrupting. "LBRs are just like that."

Claire was absolutely _fuming _right now. She was thisclose to killing Massie. Or trying to, anyway. She already knew it was pointless to try, though..

Lola, on Claire's left side, put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Want to trade spots?"

"Yea," Claire nodded, sniffling. Her anger had slipped away as she realized how pathetic she seemed.

* * *

**Skye's House**

**Skye's Bedroom**

**Saturday, December 22nd**

**7:09 PM**

Skye sighed and twirled her long blonde locks around her fingers.

Why had she, the _eight grade_ alpha, not be a model? The _LISPs_ of seventh grade got to. And who was superior? Skye.

So why was she not the model? Why were May-sie Block, Duh-licia Rivera, and their little groups the models?

**A/N: I was bored. XP I'm gonna make a one-shot about Skye later... :D**

* * *

**Meatpacking District**

**Street**

**Sunday, December 23rd**

**11:24 AM**

Lucinda clapped her hands twice. "Now, girls, everything here is all packed and concentrated together, so I reckon that it'll be pretty easy to shop here."

Alicia raised her head from her gossiping session with her clique. "Luce, what was this place?"

"The Meatpacking district," Lucinda answered with no concern whatsoever. "You can't tell at all, right?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Ew, Lucinda, but I can so totally tell!" Massie wrinkled her nose. "The smell is so dis-gus-ting!"

Lucinda cracked a smile. "Yeah, Mass, that's so true."

Lucinda began lecturing. "So, girls, I was thinking..."

"You actually think?!" Alicia muttered a bit too loudly.

"What did you say?" Lucinda glared at Alicia. "I heard you. If you're going to open that mouth of your _once_ more to insult me, you are OUT!"

Alicia stared at her shoes, embarrassed. Paolo was snapping tons of shots all about her. "Why me?" Alicia snapped at Paolo.

"Because," Paolo grinned. "This is worthy to be on a reality TV show."

"Anyway," Lucinda was saying, "No labels or stripes at all."

"What?" Alicia hissed, glad she spoke up first. "No labels?!"

"Of course no labels!" Massie answered cockily. "Where do you think magazines get their money? Ads! And if you wear labels, the magazine won't need ads, and they won't get any money!"

"Perfectly explained, Massie, dear," Lucinda smiled, oblivious to the tension growing between the two groups.

Alicia scowled at Massie, and Massie returned a cocky half-smiled. Paolo walked backwards, taking tons of shots. "You two should be in a reality show!"

"You should be on-" Massie shrieked as Paolo tripped on a huge mound of trash bags.

Paolo stood up and wiped his backside, ignoring the ten girls' giggles.

"I know your dark side, girl," Paolo said, smiling at Massie.

Massie put her arms around the Pretty Committee. "To know it is to love it."

Kristen, Dylan, Ella, Tori, and Massie exchanged a round of high-fives.

Alicia wished to be with them. She had always wanted to go back. But Massie always found some way to replace her.

Besides, she had gotten this far, right? She could get farther, right?

* * *

_"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." -Bruce Lee  
_

* * *

**A/N: Announcements comin' right up!**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

**1. Working on Poems, too. I got 2 Haikus ready, updated today as well!**

**2. New story idea. Summary:**

**Layne and Claire are the alphas of OCD. Massie and the PC are LBRs. How did this happen? Well, you better read to find out.**

**Basically, Layne and Claire kept the key. ;) Like this idea?**

**3. Do you think The Girl Everyone Envies is a good title for the sequel to this?**

**4. Science Fair is finally over!**

**5. Some shameless advertising: READ MY OTHER CLIQUE STORY! :D And review, please!**

**6. And finally, please reviews?** **110 reviews for an update tomorrow? I swear on the River Styx I _will_ keep my promise this time.**

**Review! :) Like it? Hate it?**


	17. Complications

-Chapter 17: Complications-

_"Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is." -Jim Morrison._

* * *

Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher were kind of like Best Friends Forever.

But they didn't want to think of it that way.

That way was too girly, even for Cam.

.

.

.

So when Massie called for them to go with her to the modeling dinner, they obviously said yes.

Derrick to be with Massie.

Cam to break up with Claire.

And Harris to drive.

Derrick Harrington had always wanted to kill Alicia Rivera, the stupid, egotistical ex-friend of Massie.

.

.

.

It was because of _Alicia_ that Derrick hadn't been able to ask Massie out before.

_Alicia_ was the one who had kissed Derrick full on the lips in sixth grade; _Alicia_ was the one who had led Derrick away from Massie.

_Alicia_ was- oh, whatever.

Anyway, it was _Alicia_ who had caused the riot back in fifth grade.

.

.

.

Cam and Derrick both knew it was _Alicia_ who had always been plotting against the PC; not Allie-Rose Singer, who, Derrick knew, was a secret member of the PC for about one day.

But then Alicia had ruined it by saying Allie-Rose had betrayed Massie.

.

.

.

Cam and Derrick both had their reasons for hating Alicia.

Cam because Alicia had tried to hook up with Harris.

Harris and Alicia together was just gross. Harris was in _high school_.

Also, it was because of _Alicia_ that Claire had changed.

And Alicia was trying to humiliate Massie, and since Derrick liked her, Cam had to be against whoever opposed Massie.

*But Cam had to admit he also kind of liked Massie*

*But he couldn't tell Derrick, cause he would get so mad*

.

.

.

Derrick loathed Alicia *oh so much* because she was trying to KILL Massie Block.

Like, literally. But not physically.

And Alicia was changing Claire (who Derrick didn't particularly like), but since Cam liked Claire and still does, Derrick had to agree with Cam over all Claire issues.

And Alicia was _Stupid._ Like, really, really _stupid._

*But Derrick didn't want to admit that he still had a mini-crush on Alicia, that sparked last year*

*But if he wanted to ask Massie out he couldn't admit that anyway*

.

.

.

So Derrick and Cam had both been ecstatic to go to the sushi place with Massie and the PC.

Derrick to be with Massie and talk to her.

Cam to see if there were any other girls interested in him.

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! FLASHBACK AND AWESOME TORI TIME! :D**

_Begin flashback;_

Cam smiled his warm smile at the PC, excluding Massie, who was flirting with Derrick.

Snorting, Cam looked over the possible candidates.

**Dylan;** who was kinda fat...and her hair was way too red for his taste.

**Kristen;** Okay-ish, but not that sweet...not as sweet as Claire...

Cam felt like smacking himself for thinking of Claire.

**Ella;** She's cute and all...but not my type.

**Tori;** Like Ella, she's cute and all...but I don't do Asians...

.

.

.

Cam wanted to SMACK himself over and over again for being racist.

But he didn't do Asians. No offense.

.

.

.

Derrick was aware of Dylan staring at him lovingly.

He was aware of Massie glaring at Dylan.

He was aware that he was stuck between both Massie and Dylan.

Derrick was stuck.

He was stuck between to pretty girls.

.

.

.

And he didn't know who to choose.

_;End flashback_

* * *

Dylan stared wistfully in the distance as she ignored her plate of sushi, which was still full.

.

.

.

She was thinking of Derrington.

Derrick Harrington.

Her current crush.

Her _secret_ crush.

She knew she wasn't supposed to like whoever Massie had claimed.

.

.

.

But Dylan liked Derrick.

She wouldn't, and couldn't, ever change that.

And she would risk everything, _everything_, her popularity, social status, even her friendship with Massie, to be with him.

.

.

.

But she was sure it wouldn't happen.

Dylan had a crafty plan formed in her head.

She would swoop in and steal Derrick.

When?

After she had provoked Massie to get mad at him.

How?

*Accidentally* throwing food at Massie from Derrick's direction.

.

.

.

And that was what Dylan planned to do.

Except when she had arrived at the sushi place, she found out that Derrick was sitting away from Dylan and next to Massie.

.

.

.

Compared to Derrick, being Massie's beta was nothing.

Dylan would _nawt_ let Massie steal her crush.

*But Dylan did know it was she who was robbing Massie of _her_ crush*  
And Dylan wouldn't admit it.

No matter what.

* * *

(One day later; after shopping)

Dylan stared at Derrick, and hard as she could try, she just couldn't rip her eyes away from him.

His handsomeness.

His deep brown eyes.

His perfect hair.

His bare knees, which seemed perfect as well.

.

.

.

Dylan couldn't help but flirt with Derrick from across the table.

But Massie obviously saw.

.

.

.

"Dylan!" Massie exclaimed loud enough for Paolo to hear, letting him know that he should take some pictures.

Paolo turned around and began snapping.

"What?!" Dylan snapped, still staring at Derrick. From the corner of her eye, Dylan could see Massie's angered face.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?!" Massie hissed through clenched teeth.

"Uh, eating?" Dylan shoved a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"No." Massie rolled her eyes. "_Before_. At that sushi restaurant yesterday."

Dylan stopped mid-chew. "What?"

"I know what you did, Dylan," Massie snapped. "I know you were flirting with Derrington. _My_ man."

Paolo was taking pictures really, really quickly. "These pictures are even better than the ones yesterday from the sushi place!"

Dylan swallowed. "Okay, fine, I did."

Massie glared at her through narrowed eyes. "You will regret this, Dylan. You really will."

Dylan cocked her head. "And how?"

Massie was still glaring as she announced, "One more time something like this happens, and not only will Ella win, but _you_ will be OUT."

Dylan gasped.

And Massie smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Massie hacked into Lola's Glossip Gurl account. Kay?**

Massie's fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed out the latest gossip.

Lola was _such_ an amateur at blogging. She didn't even do sightings.

Like, hello? Sightings were just perfect!

**It looks like the PC and the DTG are fighting to reign...even at modeling! Click here for more.**

**_Sightings:_  
**

**D** and **E** are arguing in the midst of hotel rooms... **C** and **C** have broken up... **Cl** has been spotted crying all over. **Ca** has been seen flirting with other girls. **A** and **L** look like they're closer than ever...looks like they've become EWs again. **M** and **D** have been spotted having drinks at a stylish NY bar. **C, C, **and **T** have been spotted hanging out together...although they should be enemies.

**xoxo,**

**Glossip Gurl**

Massie, sighed, content. She had revamped Lola's, no Alicia's, stupid blog and made it better.

And she was Glossip Gurl.

The perfect name.

* * *

_"Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could." -Barbara de Angelis_

* * *

**A/N: So I finally updated. 120 reviews for an update? ;)**

**I suck at Gossip Girl stuff. Oh well. Anyway, this will be 20 chapters long.**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**My style has changed. XP**


	18. Betrayal

-Chapter 18: Betrayal-

_"He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore." -Sigmund Freud_

* * *

Dylan pulled Derrick close. Closer than she had ever been to a boy.

Derrick looked around as he let go of Dylan right before she was about to kiss him. "Um, Dylan?"

Dylan looked up. "Yeah, derry?"

Derrick gritted his teeth. "I'm not _Derry_. Even Derrington is better than that!"

"Er, okay," Dylan agreed.

Derrick looked around nervously. "Are you sure this is a safe place?"

"Of course!" Dylan snapped, offended. "Massie will _never_ find us here."

Derrick relaxed as Dylan pulled him closer once more.

This time, Derrick kissed Dylan back. But not as enthusiastically as Dylan had kissed him.

When they had let go, they were greeted by none other than...

...

...

...

Miss Alicia Rivera.

The Gossip Queen.

And possible Glossip Gurl.

* * *

"Heyyy, Dyl," Alicia smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Alicia," Dylan replied stiffly.

Derrick looked confused. "I thought you weren't supposed to meet?"

Dylan rolled her eyes. "No one cares what Massie thinks anymore. Right, Alicia?"

"Wrong," Alicia muttered softly. "I was wrong. Alpha is hard."

Dylan blinked, slowly taking in the news. "You mean you're quitting the Double Trouble Girls?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Claire, come here!"

Claire stepped out of the shadows, chewing on her nails.

"Claire, tell Dylan the truth."

Claire cleared her throat. "Um, so..So Leesh is, like, tired of, like, being, like, alpha, and so, like, Alicia wants, uh, wants you to, like, go and tellMassiethatforher."

Dylan laughed, her cruel laughter bouncing off the walls. "Tell Massie? No way."

Claire looked at Alicia, who was staring at Dylan defiantly. Chewing her nails, Claire said nervously, "Er, Dylan, aren't you, like, Massie's beta or something?"

"Of course nawt!" Dylan exclaimed, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "It seems pretty clear to me that Ella is going to be beta."

"Then, er, won't you be gamma?" Claire asked.

"WHO WANTS TO BE GAMMA?" Dylan shouted. "ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY CAN BE ALPHA!"

"Dylan." Alicia twirled her lush black hair. "Dylan. You do know that Massie is THE alpha? And that even _I_ couldn't beat her?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dylan rolled her eyes as she took in Alicia. "You're worshiping her again, aren't you?"

Alicia muttered something to Claire and Claire nodded. "Dylan, it seems as if _you_ want to leave Massie."

Dylan's jaw dropped. "Of course I do! How do you know?"

"You've been dropping hints all over the place," Alicia snapped.

Derrick's head turned left to right to left to right and over and over again as he watched the conversation. "I'd better, uh, leave now. See you around."

And Derrick quickly left the room, his head down.

Alicia smirked as she saw that Derrington had left.

* * *

"Dylan, now we're alone." Alicia sneered. "I know you've always looked up to me. I know you always wanted my seat of power. I know you, Dylan Marvil, and I know what you want to do."

Alicia took a piece of paper out of her bag and waved it around Dylan's pale face. "This paper holds the secret; the secret to the destruction of Massie Block."

Once Dylan had heard it, she made a grab for the paper.

"Not quite yet, Dylan." Alicia smiled evilly. "I'm not giving this away."

Dylan pouted. "We're on the same side, Leesh. We both want Massie down."

Alicia cocked her head as she thought over the options. "Not quite, Dylan, not quite."

And with that, Alicia snapped her purse shut and escorted Claire out of the room. "Have fun, Dylan, being an Eternal Loser!"

Dylan clenched her fist. She was going to bring those to egotistical brats DOWN.

* * *

Dylan had won the trust of two members; one in the PC and one in the DTG.

"Hi, Dylan," Girl 1 chimed as she threw her bag onto the couch.

"Where's Girl 2?" Dylan asked, using the secret code names they used for each other.

"She texted me. Said Massie wouldn't let her come yet."

"Okay." Dylan nodded. "Hand over the paper."

Girl 1 had stolen the piece of paper from Alicia's bag.

Dylan slowly opened it. And as she read, her jaw dropped.

The last sentence was the best of all, and Dylan planned on using that.

_*She had plastic surgery EVERYWHERE!_

Finally, Girl 2 burst into the room. "Sorry, Dylan, I'm late."

"S'okay, as long as you tell me the information," Dylan said, her voice hard. _Being Alpha is _fun!

"Er...so Massie likes Derrington and she's thinking of letting Alicia back in as beta with the winner."

Dylan cracked her knuckles as she thought. "Perfect! You two can go now."

Girl 1 and Girl 2 hurried out, chatting under their breath.

Dylan smiled and cocked her head at the ceiling. "Alicia...Massie...you are so going to be out..." she breathed.

* * *

Massie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Dylan to arrive for GLU meeting before the modeling act.

The glass door slid open, and Massie looked up, relieved Dylan had arrived.

But instead, it was Alicia.

"Faux-licia, what are you doing here?" Massie snarled, her eyes flashing angrily.

"I came to make amends." Alicia's voice was dull.

Massie looked away. "Alicia, why?"

Alicia sighed. "You were right. It's hard to be alpha. And I want to be beta again. Please?"

Strength returned to Massie as she realized what this was about. "Alright. But first you must complete these tasks for me."

"What are they?" Alicia asked, eager to do them and be Massie's friend again.

"First, you must get rid of the DTG." Massie looked at Alicia, looking for a negative reaction.

"Check." Alicia nodded.

"Next, you must find out what Dylan is up to."

"Got that already." Alicia smirked.

"Third, you are to be the new Glossip Gurl."

"What?!" Alicia asked, baffled. "Who's that?"

"Moi," Massie smiled. "It's boring, though. You do it."

"Oh, okay." Realization dawned on Alicia. "Wait, is that my old blog?"

"Yup." Massie grinned. "And lastly, you must be able to be beta with Ella."

Alicia's eyes lingered over Ella for a second before she nodded. "Given."

* * *

Massie looked at Alicia. "Leesh, did you get rid of those wannabes?"

"Given." Alicia nodded, smiling. The warmth of having Massie call her Leesh again was amazing.

"Okay," Massie nodded in approval. "What's up with Dylan?"

Alicia slid a legal-looking paper towards Massie. "Read."

The PC crowded around Massie as she read the paper.

Alicia looked on proudly.

Massie's jaw dropped. "Dylan's been doing that? Traitor!"

Alicia nodded. "I caught her kissing Derrington."

"Ehmagawd!" Massie gasped. "That's, like, treason!"

Alicia nodded once more. "And being beta with Ella is fine with me."

She and Ella exchanged looks.

Massie air-clapped. "Perfect!"

But then she frowned. "One more thing, Leesh."

"What thing?" Alicia wondered.

"Claire's still OUT."

"Why?" Alicia asked, her eyebrows raised.

"She chose to join you and betrayed me. And she didn't apologize yet."

"Okay." Alicia nodded.

"Now on to the next plan." Massie brought them all into a tight-knitted circle.

"You, Ella, you're to bring Dylan here."

"And Tori and Kristen, get the place cleaned up."

"Leesh, we have some catching up to do."

And the Pretty Committee hurried to do the task their Alpha had bestowed among them.

* * *

_"Universities are no longer educational in any sense of the word that Rousseau would have recognised. Instead, they have become unabashed instruments of capital. Confronted with this squalid betrayal, one imagines he would have felt sick and oppressed." -Terry Eagleton_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Rachel, that style is only for one-shots. :P Chappy up! Sad amount of reviews for last chapter. D:**

**120**** reviews for an update tomorrow?**

**xoxo,**

**Moony**


	19. Dylan's Revenge

-Chapter 19: Dylan's Revenge-

* * *

_"I didn't want to become some embittered old hack getting his revenge for the rest of my life. And I didn't want to become some scared creature cowering in a corner. I remember telling myself not to carry the hatred around, although I know where it is. I have it in a trunk in storage." -Salman Rushdie_

* * *

**Massie Block:** She knows _Glossip Gurl_ is Alicia, but who is _WGG?_ Who is Westchester Gossip Girl? Eh?

**Alicia Rivera:** She's suddenly on both sides at once. But which side will she choose? Massie's or her old one?

**Ella Taylor Chan:** She's okay with Alicia being beta with her...but when she finds out Alicia's secret...will she make Massie kick her out?

**Kristen Gregory:** She's annoyed that Dylan ditched her. But, Tori was a great companion...until _she_ too disappeared!

**Tori Lin:** She knows she's definitely OUT in Massie's book...but will she continue _faking_ or will she just go and join the enemy in public?

**Dylan Marvil:** She's looking for a delta and omega to be in her group...but then, Alicia's people are open and free to take up, but they kind of sucked, didn't they? (**A/N: I need _two_ more OCs. Please fill out the form in chapter 1 and make an original character**)

**Chanel Walker: **She _knew_ that Alicia was failing...deep down...so she joined Dylan. Is that good or bad, because now Claudia, Lola, and Claire hate her...

**Claire Lyons:** Now that she knows that Massie didn't like Cam...how can she get Cam back? And who should she choose? Dylan or Massie?

_**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying** **in.**_

* * *

"Me?" Dylan rolled her eyes as she examined her cuticles. "I'm fine. Seriously, Derrick, I'm _fine._"

"What_ever_." Derrick hissed into the phone. "You were _wrong_. You are not a better companion than Massie. Bye."

Dylan gasped as Derrick hung up.

But then her eyes glistened.

All she had to do was _leak_ Massie's little secret to, Derrick, say, and he would ditch Massie. Right?

Right.

Dylan was absolutely sure that everyone would side with her.

After all, she _was_ Merri-Lee's daughter.

So people would naturally side with her.

(_or so she thought_)

* * *

Alicia stared thoughtfully at the computer screen.

Her perfectly manicured fingernails tapped quickly on the keyboard as she installed the latest gossip.

**Looks like OCD is rotting in hell, and the gossip is flying all about. What's true and what's not?**

**Lucky for you, I know all.**

**And I'm not that good at keeping secrets, am I?**

**M** is linking arms with **A** again...so they're friends? **T **and **C** have been spotted with **D** at Yogurt Swirlz sipping yogurts... **C**, **L**, and **C** are chatting over at Starbucks...why isn't **C** with them? **E**, **K**, **A**, and **M** buying smoothies at Jamba Juice...the PC is back together again...right? But where's **D**? And **T**?

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo,**

_**WGG**_

Alicia sat back as she admired her work. Her blog already had over 100 followers, 10,000 views, and 1,000 comments, and it was only her first week of blogging!

_But then again, her blog was the only source of gossip at OCD**.**_

Alicia's old, ugly, plain blog was just guh-ross!

And, Alicia didn't want to admit it, but she still had no idea if she was going to be on **Dylan's** side or **Massie's** side.

And that was nawt good. Nawt good at awl.

* * *

Claire sighed as she stretched on her bed.

Her thoughts, as always, were on Cam.

Cam Fisher, her previous boyfriend.

Cam Fisher, the boy she was obsessed over.

Cam Fisher, the boy who had dumped her.

Cam Fisher, the reason she had left Massie.

And Claire seriously wanted to go back to Massie.

She was sure Massie would embrace her with open arms.

Right?

* * *

**Teen Vogue**

**Modeling Center**

**Saturday**

**3:45 PM**

Massie rolled her eyes as she entered the modeling center at Teen Vogue.

The stupid tree was ice blue. It was probably fake.

"Hey, Lucinda, is that tree _fake_?" Massie asked.

"No, it's just dyed," Lucinda spoke as she flipped through pages. "Santa-"

"Dylan, does that bother you?" Massie smirked.

"What, no!" Dylan faked innocence. "Why?"

"Cause you've been faking all along!" Massie narrowed her eyes. "I know you've been sneaking about with Tori. And Chanel."

Dylan gulped.

"Oh, and Dylan? What's with those fake Luis Vuitton scarves?" Massie sneered.

"Tori gave them to me!" Dylan lied.

"Liar!" Massie hissed. "I know Tori. She would never even touch one of those dirty rags."

"She just did." Dylan giggled nervously. "She's wearing one now."

Massie turned her hate-ray-shooting eyes over to Tori. "Tori, you freaking traitor! First you come from Alicia, saying you hate her, and then it turns out you're a spy for Dylan!"

Tori gulped and glanced at Dylan, who wasn't help at all.

"CHARGE!" Dylan yelled all of a sudden.

She ran, her fist forward, towards Massie.

Massie rolled her eyes and tackled Dylan once she had reached her.

"You...aren't...going...to...get...away...with...t his!" Massie huffed, pinning Dylan down by the arms.

Dylan struggled to free herself from Massie's grasp, but she failed to do so. Instead, she shouted, "Tori, get herrrrr!"

Tori looked from Dylan to Massie, shrugged, and hurried towards Massie, and was about to kick her in the shins when...

Alicia pulled Tori's hair, ripping out a few pieces;

Ella stepped on Dylan's boobs, causing Dylan to shriek in even more pain;

Kristen watched from the side, smiling slightly, but then suddenly kicked Claire in the shins;

Claire gasped and tugged lightly at Kristen's braids;

The Double Trouble Girls, minus Chanel, watched from afar, smirking;

Chanel was kicking and hitting and licking Alicia, trying to get her away from Alicia;

Massie pinched Dylan's tongue;

and Dylan let out a scream. "Leee eee ooo!", which was the closest she could get to "Let me go!" with her tongue being pinched.

Dylan, who was suddenly full of wild, spirited energy, bit Massie's hands as hard as she could, leaving Massie to jump around and rush away, clutching her bitten hands and glaring at Dylan.

The entire time, Paolo was snapping pictures like crazy and muttering, "Oh, this will be good..."

Massie, watching from the sidelines, let out a cackle.

It _was_ amusing to watch all of them fighting, no?

Dylan stopped kicking Kristen and turned to look for the source of the noise, along with all the others.

When she saw it was Massie, she scowled.

"Hey, Dylan!" Massie grinned as she called out Dylan's name.

"What?" Dylan growled, annoyed.

"What do you know about me?" Massie wiggled her eyebrows up and down as she laid out the trap.

"Huh?" Dylan wondered, looking from face to face for an explanation.

But everyone was just as puzzled as her.

Well, everyone but Massie.

"What. Do. You. Know. About. Me?" Massie enunciated slowly.

Dylan sighed, "Well, I _do_ know that you are a bee-yutch."

"Yeah, yeah, next." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well, how about this?" Dylan smirked as she remembered the little tip from Alicia's paper.

"Yeah?" Massie smiled, anticipating what Dylan would say next.

"Ah," Dylan looked around. "I have a little secret of May-sie's."

Massie giggled. "And that is?"

"You, mah dear Massie, had plastic surgery." Dylan paused for an effect. "Everywhere."

Paolo turned to Massie, who was pale, and started to take shots.

"Is that true?" Ella asked, placing a comforting hand on Massie's shoulder.

Massie looked up, her shoulders back.

"Well, Dylan..."

* * *

_"He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore." -Sigmund Freud_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally updated. Yes, I still have school. 17 more days, to be exact. Anyway, cliffy! :D**

**Anyhow, look for one-shots by me soon! I am participating in many fic exchanges. :D**

**Sorry for the long wait! D:**

**Next chapter is the last chapter, then hopefully the sequel will be posted!**

**(Reviews make me happy. Review please? Tell me what you think. If it awkward, too rushed, etc. I need advice!)**

**But no flames, please.**

**Sorry for this long AN. Be sure to favorite and follow! (I'm so formal today!) :D**


	20. The end for now

-Chapter 20: The End...For now-

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Secrets Should be kept Secrets. I hope y'all review, because I'm seriously bored right now...**

* * *

"Well, Dylan..." Massie smirked as Dylan looked at Massie, her smile wavering.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked, her grin slowly turning into a frown.

"You're such an..!" Massie didn't finish her sentence as she had burst into laughter._  
_

"What?" Dylan frowned.

"Har, har, har, you're, har, har, har..." Massie tried to say as she giggled.

"Huh?" Dylan's voice quivered as she looked on confusedly.

Massie continued to giggle as Dylan exchanged confused looks with Alicia.

But then, she suddenly stopped. Her face turned solemn as she placed her hand in front of Alicia, palm up.

"What do you want?" Alicia snapped. But then she remembered she was supposed to be on Massie's side. _Whoops..._

"Gawd, Duh-licia, what the freak are you doing standing next to me? Hand over your bracelet. Now." Massie wiggled her fingers as she held them under Alicia's chin.

"W-w-w-h-h-y?" Alicia stammered.

"You idiot!" Massie hissed, her eyes narrowed. "You say you're on my side, yet the next thing you know, I see you exchanging looks with Dylan? Gawd. Traitor times 10!"

"Give me another chance, please!" Alicia begged, her eyes like a puppy's. "Please! Give me another chance!"

"Why should I?" Massie scoffed. "One, you betrayed us with those Double Triple Girls. Then, you stole my diary. Now, you side with Dylan. One, two, three strikes, and you're OUT!"

Alicia's soft brown eyes filled with tears. "Why, Mass, why?!"

Dylan placed her hand on Alicia. "Don't worry, we're together now!"

Alicia turned away. "I don't want to talk to you, Dylan."

"Fine then!" Dylan put her hands in the air as if surrendering. "Fine! Go and run off with your DTG! I don't care! I don't need you!"

Alicia turned to face Massie, who crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in a _now-what, loser?_ sort of way.

Alicia then turned to face Dylan, who rolled her eyes and sent her a dirty look.

Sighing, Alicia walked over to Chanel.

Chanel looked at Alicia with sympathy. "Want to leave this place?"

"Sure!" Alicia nodded. And she and Chanel skipped out of the room together.

Massie and Dylan turned to face each other once more.

"What. Was. So. Funny?!" Dylan demanded.

Massie grinned, "You, Dylan, are so gullible."

"What d'ya mean?" Dylan crinkled her eyebrows together.

"Dylan, you and Alicia are both dumb-butts." Massie smirked as she layed out the final piece of her scheme.

"What the hell?!" Dylan sweared, looking quite offended.

"Shut up." Ella glared at Dylan. "Shut up. Let Massie tawk."

Massie gave Ella an approving nod and continued. "Dylan, did you learn anything about me for the three years we were best friends? No?"

Dylan opened her mouth. "Well-"

"Well, of course you didn't. After all, you believed my 'secret'." Massie smirked again.

"What?"

"Anyway, I obviously didn't get plastic surgery. That's not even possible. Be rational, girl. Right, Kristen?" Massie turned to Kristen for academics advice.

"Indeed, of course." Kristen smiled. "It's not possible. In fact, plastic surgery doctors refuse to operate on people under the age of 30." (**A/N: I just made that up.**)

Dylan's mouth hung open as the truth unraveled. She had thought she could overthrow Massie!

"See?" Massie smiled brightly. "As you heard, I did nawt have plastic surgery, so therefore your little plan has failed."

And with that, Massie led Kristen and Ella away. The remaining two members of the Pretty Committee.

"Oh, and Claire?" Massie called after her. "I hope you changed your mind about the whole Cam issue!"

Claire turned and stared at Massie's retreating back. She knew that Massie had won and Dylan had lost. But who to choose?

Dylan glared at Claire. "Don't you dare leave!"

"Well, guess what?" Claire turned to face Dylan. "I don't care what you think. I'm leaving." And with those last words, Claire ran out after Massie.

Friends forever, no?

"Ugh!" Dylan stomped her foot. She had lost everyone but Tori.

Tori, too, looked over at Dylan, quit uncomfortably. "Um, Dylan, I think this is getting stupid...I'm leaving too..."

Tori hurried out of the room.

Dylan stomped her foot yet again in frustration. All her hard work; her planning: ruined.

"Ugh!" Dylan's voice echoed in the large, empty room. "I'm going to get you back, May-sie Block, and I'm going to get you back _hard._"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, it's done! *clap clap* Short, yes, but this is the main point of the chapter...**

**Anyway, the sequel will be up only, and mind you, only if this chapter gets at least 10 reviews. **

**And it would be awesome if it got more favorites.**

**If this story gets 160 reviews, I will post a 21st chapter; a spoiler for the sequel. The sequel, in which Dylan is plotting against Massie. Oh, and maybe _Nina_ will make an appearance?**

~Signing off,

Glittering Moonlight


End file.
